A New Dark Lord
by Emma Hardy
Summary: Four years after the Epilogue of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a new Dark Lord arises and beloved characters return to assist in fighting along with Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione.  Former enemies become friends.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hey everyone!! This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you like it! Please review so I know how I'm doing...constructive criticism is good, just be nice okay? I hope you all enjoy "A New Dark Lord."

**Prologue**

**Another Four Years**

Things had been going great for the last twenty-three years. Harry could not have been happier. He woke every morning smelling the flowery scent that he would smell in a love potion and to see his beautiful wife next to him. When he looked at her he couldn't help but think about his sixth year at Hogwarts when they finally got together for the first time. It was the first time he liked a girl without realizing it right away. Until he realized he couldn't live without her, he had never noticed that he felt that way for a long time. The first day of potions class that year, Professor Slughorn had set a love potion out that smelled different to every witch or wizard depending on what attracted them. When he smelled the flowers like the ones outside the Burrow, he just assumed that was because it was one of his favorite places on earth. But, to this day, every time Ginny walked by, she left that same scent in the air behind her.

The best part was his family. Even though the oldest, James Sirius had to be reprimanded sometimes, he was sixteen, what more could a father want? Albus Severus wasn't the most popular kid in school, but neither was Harry, so he knew just how to deal with that. And after all, Al did still have two or three really good friends. He was as close to them as Harry was to Ron and Hermione; as far as Harry was concerned, that's all he needed. And as for Lily, well, there was nothing to worry about because the boys hadn't started wolf whistling at her quite yet; but if she turned out to be anything like her mother, it wouldn't be long.

Just adding to his contentment was the fact that the worst job he and Ron had as Aurors was catching the last of the Death Eaters who had tried to take Voldemort's place over the years. They were all perfectly willing to go because there was nothing left for them outside the walls of Azkaban. Despite all these good things that he had going for him, he had a feeling in his gut the last couple weeks that things weren't going to stay so mostly sunny forever. He knew deep down that things were about to get partly cloudy at the least. What he really dreaded was telling Ginny what he felt. Harry knew she was happy and he hated to disturb that. But the more he tried to keep her out of it, the more trouble she was likely to get in. Last time he kept secrets from her to keep her safe they were forced to break up so Voldemort wouldn't go after her. Harry had always been afraid that the Dark Lord would go after the people he loved. He thought that now that Voldemort was finally dead, that he would be able to relax. And for a while, he had been able to. Lately, although his lightning-shaped scar hadn't been burning the way it used to, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right in the wizarding world, maybe even Godric's Hollow specifically.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shocking Change of Heart

Author's Note: So now you all know the background of my story, enjoy the rest of it now!! Remember to review please!

**Chapter One**

**A Shocking Change of Heart**

"Oi, there! Drop the fakes and put your hands behind your back." This was Hermione's favorite part of the job. "I'm Officer Weasley of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. You're under arrest for producing and selling fake Sneakoscopes." She turned around the culprit to face her and said, "We've had our eye on you for quite a while Scorpius."

"Look, Mudblood--"

"SCORPIUS! I TOLD YOU NEVER, EVER TO USE THAT WORD!" Hermione turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Draco?"

"Hey there Granger. Long time no see," said Draco Malfoy, with whom Harry Potter and his friends, including Hermione had always had very big differences in opinion and lifestyle.

"It's Weasley now. I thought you knew," said Hermione. The kindness in her voice was shocking, even to her. She told herself that it had been twenty-three years since they had gone to school with him, and it couldn't hurt to at least be civil.

"I know, it's just, with all those Weasley kids, at least you know I'm talking to you," Malfoy sniggered. Yet, somehow, Hermione knew that it wasn't said with the same hatred that it had once been during their six years together at Hogwarts.

"Well actually, there's one less Weasley. Don't forget Ginny's a Potter now.

"Of course. The only woman that would marry Potter would have to be a Weasley." He said this with a small smile, again reassuring Hermione that he wasn't trying to start a fight. How much, after all, could she have expected him to change?

"Right, well...anyway, I've caught your son here selling fake Sneakoscopes to people who are still convinced that the Death Eaters are at large. Even that seems beyond the cunning of a Malfoy, but you and I both know that the Death Eaters wouldn't dare come out of hiding without their beloved master. Good thing dear Aunt Bellatrix didn't have to see her sweet master be overcome by a sixteen year-old boy."

"All right, Granger. Point taken. No need to be harsh, now." He turned to his son. "Scorpius, I thought your mother took all of those away from you." Rounding back to face Hermione he said, "I truly am sorry for this, Hermione—"

"—Wait!" she interrupted sarcastically. "Does this mean you know my name?"

"Of course," he said seriously. "Look, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately? I understand if you don't want to after everything I put you and your friends through back when we were teenagers, but I'd really like you to come with me to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

"Well, I suppose," she said understandably apprehensive. "But just a butterbeer for me. I'm on duty. By the way, you wouldn't be hitting on me would you? Ron would have your ass for that."

"Yeah, no kidding. He probably already wants my head on a platter. But, no. I'm not hitting on you. I just don't feel comfortable talking about this in front my son."

"Yeah, okay. I didn't think you'd hit on a 'Mudblood' anyway." As she said this, she drew air quotes on either side of her head when she spoke the word "Mudblood." "OI, DEAN!" she shouted across the street.

"Hey, that's not fair. You heard me yell at my son for saying that word."

As he said this, Dean Thomas walked over from the window of the nearest Hogsmeade shop, Honeydukes wearing official Ministry of Magic: Department of Magical Law Enforcement robes like Hermione's.

"Hey, Hermione, they have a new candy at Honeydukes. It's supposed to produce this euphoria until you swallow, then you just go back to normal." He had said all this without noticing Malfoy.

"Hey there, Thomas."

"Oi! It's you, is it? Is he givin' you trouble, Hermione?"

"No, no, not at all. I actually just need you to stay here for a minute with our friend Scorpius while I speak to Draco alone. We'll just be down the street at the Three Broomsticks."

They stepped aside to the popular pub. Madam Rosmerta gave Malfoy a loathing look as he entered, while clearly remembering that he had once put her under the Imperius Curse on the orders of Lord Voldemort. Nevertheless, she seemed to let it go seeing with whom he was accompanied.

"Okay," said Hermione impatiently, "What is it? What was so important you couldn't say it in front of your son? And by the way, he's only a fifth year. He shouldn't be getting into this much trouble."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad he's not half as evil as I was. Still, his mother and I really don't know what to do. He's out of control. I honestly think that since my mum got sick, my dad hasn't had anyone to control him and he's been having a bit of an influence on Scorpius."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Lucius. So, what's the deal here?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You, Harry, and Ron saved my life and it truly isn't forgotten."

"Yeah. I've noticed you've stopped saying 'Mudblood.'"

"That's right, I have. I'll never forget that day that Weasley tried to hex me for calling you that back in our second year. I feel bad about calling you that horrible name, but it was pretty funny. I've also had twenty-three years to think about things. I was young and stupid. I thought I was so cool being a Slytherin because my father was so proud. I never imagined how much trouble I was getting in. I can't believe I ever wanted to be a Death Eater. I've backed out of that lifestyle completely. My father says it's a shame that I'm turning out like my mother's cousin Regulus, Sirius Black's brother, but, I can't abandon my parents. My mother was never really very keen on the idea anyway. I just hope my father will come to understand one day. He knows I want to do what's best for my family, and that's to keep them as far away from trouble as I can."

"You know what," said Hermione after what felt like ages, "I believe you."

"Thank you. I'm truly sorry for those days back at Hogwarts and if you'll let me, I'd like to start over…With all of you."

"Well, you did do some pretty terrible stuff to us back in the day, but I'll talk to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. And meanwhile, keep that son of yours out of trouble. I'm not going to arrest him because he's still underage and he didn't hurt anyone…yet."

"I'll do my best," he said slowly, "but I don't know how much I can really promise." Then he got this look on his face that told Hermione he had an idea.

"What? What are you thinking?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and giving him a suspicious look.

"I think I know what would be just perfect for him."

"And what might that be?"

"Take him to Azkaban for three days. Teach him a lesson about what happens when good wizards go bad. My dad won't tell him about his days in Azkaban and how terrible they were and how miserable he was, because to tell you the truth, I'm not sure he regrets his past."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Me neither. But, Scorpius won't listen to my stories about the awful things that You-Know-Who did to his followers and Muggle-borns alike."

"Okay. I'll take him in. But he's coming home on the third day. Gosh, am I gonna have a guilty conscience," she said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"I appreciate it Hermione. I hope he learns his lesson this time."

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day where you and I would have a civil, if not friendly conversation." That being said, they walked back to Honeydukes after finishing their drinks.

That night Hermione and Ron were having Ginny and Harry over for dinner. After the kids were in the backyard playing Gobstones, Hermione discussed her day with the three of them. "And so, he wants to start over…" she said finishing up her story, "…with all of us." Ginny was the first to agree with her that he was sincerely sorry and deserved to at least be on probation. In the end even Harry and Ron reluctantly agreed that they wanted to make amends with him after all these years.

"I suppose the fact that he wanted his son taken to Azkaban to learn a lesson about selling fake Sneakoscopes should prove he's changed a little," said Harry, giving in.

"Well, remember, not all the cells in Azkaban have Dementors guarding them now. Granted, it is still really cold and miserable. Only a Patronus could completely rid you of the awful feeling."

"Just the fact that he wanted him to learn a lesson about something so simple after the things his whole family had done for Voldemort in the past," said Ginny, who, thanks to being around Harry twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week had started saying the Dark Lord's name. Ron, however, still shuddered at the name.

With a mere passing glance at her husband's shudder, Hermione said, "And that's another thing. Draco called Voldemort 'You-Know-Who.'"

"Really? You mean he didn't even call him the 'Dark Lord?'" said Harry, clearly shocked at this major change.

"Mum?" came Lily's voice from the door. "James is telling me stories again."

"What kind of stories?" Ginny asked her twelve year-old daughter.

"He told me that I shouldn't try out for the Quidditch team this September because the last Chaser fell off his broom and when he went home he couldn't remember his family."

"You know what I think, darling?" Harry asked his youngest daughter.

"What?"

"I think that your brother is just afraid that you'll outshine him. You mum was the best Chaser Gryffindor has seen in a long time. Don't forget she also played for the Holyhead Harpies before you were born."

"Oh yeah," said Lily, wiping tears away from her rosy cheek, and brushing her thick red hair out of her eyes. Every time Harry looked at her he saw his mother, for they looked so alike.

"It's true, kiddo," said Ron, being convincingly reassuring.

"You go ahead and try out for Chaser, Lily," Ginny said proudly. "You have nothing to worry about. Quidditch playing is in your blood. You dad and grandfather were amazing seekers. I'm not such a bad seeker either," said Ginny, reminiscing. "I took over for your dad when he was too much of a troublemaker to avoid being kicked off the team in his fifth year. I also played seeker when he had detention with Professor Snape during the most important match of his sixth year. A captain, too…what a shame," she finished jokingly.

"Thanks," said Lily, finally smiling. "Can I go put a bat-bogey hex on James now?"

"Of course not!" said Harry. Then, so only Ron and Lily could hear him, he said, "Try out that Levicorpus spell I taught you instead."

She ran off happily and they heard her shout, "_Levicorpus_!"

"HARRY!" said Ginny and Hermione together.

"What? He deserved it. She'll let him down easy!"

"Anyway, Harry," said Ginny leaning towards him, "Thinking about that match in your sixth year made me think about after, too."

"Yeah, remind me what happened again," said Harry, leaning still closer.

"I think it was something like this," and she kissed him, maybe a little too passionately considering they had company. One of whom happened Ginny's older brother.

"Oh, have some dignity!" said Ron loudly.

"Oh, Ron, leave them alone! It's romantic!" said Hermione. "Remember our first kiss?" she said more quietly.

"Yeah, I do. I believe we were just back from fulfilling another one of your more brilliant plans."

"Yep. But you weren't so bad yourself. I have to say, speaking Parseltongue from memory of what it sounded like when Harry spoke it to open the Chamber made me fall in love with you even more. Quite the turn on if I do say…" and her sentence faded quietly as Ron took her head in his hand, setting his fingers between her thick brown hair, then kissing her, each peck more full of love than the last. Finally they looked into each other's eyes and kissed long and deeply.

"EWWWW! MOM, DAD, UNCLE HARRY, AUNT GINNY! Am I honestly related to you?" said Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rosie. None of them had noticed her come in. They were, for lack of a better word, preoccupied. They looked up and separated immediately.

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink while Ron's ears burned as he gave Harry a look of disgust for daring to laugh. Ginny playfully slapped his arm and he stopped at this cue, but regardless, even Ginny was still grinning.

"All right, darling?" asked Hermione, with an extreme sound of motherhood in her voice; she was clearly trying to make up for her behavior a couple minutes earlier.

"I just came in for a glass of pumpkin juice. It's really warm out, but it's no cooler in here than it is out there. I really didn't expect to find my parents and godparents snogging at the kitchen table." She grinned, clearly amused with her wit.

"Hey, smarty pants," said Harry grinning, "just be glad we're all in love with our spouses and don't fight. You and your brother and cousins are lucky."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice excuse. I'm sure James, Al, and Lily would feel the same way if _they_ saw you snogging Aunt Ginny. Some advice: Just don't do it when the kids could walk in at any moment."

"Well, well," said Ron appreciatively, "these kids get sassy in their teenage years don't they?"

"Let me just take my pumpkin juice and go." Rosie's cheeks turned pink like her mother's at her father's embarrassing sarcasm.

"Right, dear. You know where it is. Tell Hugo to help you clean up before your cousins go home."

When Rosie finally left the kitchen the adults took up their entertainment once more. "She'll understand when she's older," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Ron with a note of exasperation mixed with amusement, "when she's thirty!"

Not paying the remotest attention to her brother's comment, Ginny moved to Harry's lap and kissing his forehead, moving towards his lips and when reaching them, kissed him tenderly as she whispered, "I love you so much, darling."

"I'll bet you all Galleons in the world that I love you more," he whispered back.

"Just call it even," she said, smiling with her lips still pressed to his.


	3. Chapter 2: A Shaggy Visitor

Author's Note: This is where the real fun begins, everyone...let me know if you think this works! Review, review, review!!!

**Chapter Two**

**A Shaggy Visitor**

_"Harry? HARRY!"_ Ginny was shaking him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes to find the sheets beneath him drenched in sweat.

"Harry…what's wrong? You were saying things."

"What kind of things?" he asked, not remembering what happened in his nightmare.

"Well, it was a lot of mumbling, but there were parts where you were telling someone to get out. You were saying something like 'Get out of Godric's Hollow! You're not welcome here!'"

"Ginny, there's something I haven't told you."

"What? What haven't you told me? Harry James Potter if someone's been threatening you and you kept it a secret from me I will never forgive you."

"No, sweetie, it's nothing like that. It's just, I've had this feeling, just in the last couple of days, that something's not right…My scar is okay! It's not like that," he explained quickly when he saw the worried look on her face. "I just didn't know how to tell you that I was worried. I was going to, I swear over Voldemort's cold, dead body I was going to tell you."

"I believe you. It's fine. I'm just worried," she said, staring deeply into his eyes and sitting cross-legged on the bed so she was facing him. She touched his cheek with the back of her left hand. "I love you so much, and anything that happens, we need to be in this together. This isn't going to be like last time where you three went looking for Horcruxes and didn't tell a soul."

"Ginny. I don't think anything's going to happen. If it does, someone needs to protect the kids."

"THEY CAN STAY AT MUM AND DAD'S! Harry! I'm in the Order. You can't stop me. I NEED to be by your side! When are you going to understand that?" Her face became wet as she said this, her voice shaky.

"Okay, my sweet girl. Come here." He held his arm out, indicating that she come put her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much and if anything were to happen to you I couldn't forgive myself."

"So what? You don't think I love you?" she said quietly, playing with a stray string on the comforter. "You think that I could live with myself if something happened to you while I sat at home reading Witch Weekly while my mother teaches me how to knit those horrible sweaters?"

"No, of course not. You're right. You're in the Order, and if you want to fight whatever it is, if there is anything, I can't stop you. God, poor Ron."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"If you're this persistent about it, imagine Hermione convincing him to let her go."

"So, I'm not sure what the feeling's all about, I just know that something's not right."

"Well, Harry," said Hermione, giving him the look that she always did when she was concerned, "I hate to admit it, but your feelings are usually dead on."

"Yeah, mate." Ron was clearly just as concerned as his wife. He took a deep breath and continued, "Look, you're sure about this right? Because, Hermione's right. If you have a truly bad feeling, something needs to be done."

"Like what?" Harry asked, slightly agitated. "It's not like I can hop in to Voldemort's mind on command now that, thank God, he's rotting in the ground, and in Hell."

"Harry, calm down. We're all worried, and we're here for you. You're not in this alone," said Ginny, wrapping her arm around his back.

"Yeah, Harry. If something needs to be done, the kids can go to the Burrow and we'll all go."

"Well, I am, Hermione," said Ron protectively, "but you're not."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. Don't try to pretend that I was sitting at home quietly when we were looking for Horcruxes. You were the one who took off and it was just me and Harry for weeks. I'm going and I'd love to see you stop me."

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they broke out in laughter.

"What on earth are you two laughing at," asked Hermione rounding on them.

"Nothing, it's just…we knew that was going to happen," said Ginny catching her breath.

The rest of the day was spent coming up with possible ideas of what could be bothering Harry. In the end there were no possibly good ideas. There obvious ideas like Death Eaters coming out of hiding to far-fetched ideas like the one that Ron came up with. He thought that maybe Voldemort was never dead. Harry vetoed that one by explaining that if that were the case he would have felt it in his scar.

"Well, then, you come up with a better one," he mumbled bitterly.

Just then they heard a noise coming from the back yard. "Mum and dad couldn't have arrived with the kids yet," said Ginny.

Harry got up and looked out the window. "No way, it can't be." He moved hastily toward the door and went outside as Ginny said,

"Harry, what's going on? What do you see? Did you see what made that noise?"

Not hearing her, he continued down the back steps. There, in the middle of the yard, stood a Grim. The first time he saw the shaggy dog back when he was just thirteen, Professor Trelawney had said that it was the omen of death. Later on he learned how wrong he was when it was uncovered that the dog was his godfather's animagus. It had been Sirius Black. Harry hadn't seen the dog since Sirius was killed by his cousin and Death Eater alike, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ron, could I see you for a moment please?" he said quietly, not wanting to scare the dog away before Ron could see it.

"What is it mate?"

"Look, there, in the garden. Do you see it?"

"No way…is that?"

"You see the dog too?"

"Yeah, of course. I s'pose there's only one thing to do then isn't there?"

"I guess." Harry walked a little closer to the dog and got down on one knee. "Sirius?" he called. "Sirius, is that you?"

The dog moved forward, seeming to answer Harry's call. "Sirius is that you?" he repeated.

Ginny and Hermione walked out from the back door. "Harry…Sirius has been dead for twenty-five years."

"I know that, Ginny," Harry said harshly. "I haven't seen a dog like this randomly show up since it was Sirius and I thought it was some death omen. If you'll excuse me, I'd just rather think that it was Sirius than some dog showing up basically telling me that I'm going to die. That would make my bad feeling much better."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him. "That's not helping."

Harry looked at Ginny for the first time since his outburst and saw tears running down her cheeks. What had he been thinking? Seeing her cry, especially knowing he caused it, felt like someone just jabbed him hard in the gut with a blunt object. He got up and walked over to her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her hair above her ear. "Ginny," he said into her ear, "I don't know what to say. I'm just frustrated because for the first time, I don't know why I'm feeling the way I'm feeling. I do know one thing, though."

"What?" she asked, barely audible.

"I could never get through any of this without you. I treasure you more than my life."

"I know that, Harry. I know you're frustrated, just please don't take it out on me; or Ron and Hermione for that matter. We just want to help."

"Okay." Harry turned back around toward the garden. "Where's the dog? Did it leave?"

"I don't know, mate," said Ron, clearly just as confused.

"Look!" Ginny shouted. They all turned their heads at once. The dog was running through the open door into Harry and Ginny's kitchen.

"Follow it!"

They all ran into the house after the huge black dog.

"Come!" shouted Hermione in the same voice she used to reprimand Rubeus Hagrid's giant of a brother, Grawp.

The dog didn't come, but stopped just short of the bookshelf in the living room, next to a framed letter. It was a letter that had been written from Harry's mother to Sirius just before she died. It was missing the last couple lines and her signature. Next to the letter, Harry had framed a torn picture of himself on a toy broom when he was one year-old being chased around the living room by his father.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked the dog.

"Harry…"

"I know it's not him, Ginny, but I think I'd like to name him that." She smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"What are you trying to tell us, boy?" Harry addressed the dog once more.

The dog walked over to the window, pushing the string to pull the drapery with his wet nose. Obediently, somehow understanding what he wanted, Harry walked over to the window and closed the drapes. Before anyone could say 'boo' the dog had transformed into a rough looking human with long, greasy brown hair.

"BLIMEY! IT IS YOU, SIRIUS!" shouted Ron.

Together, Ginny and Hermione squealed, "Sirius!"


	4. Chapter 3: Beyond the Veil Revealed

**Chapter Three**

**Beyond the Veil Revealed**

Harry, however, was left speechless. After staring at the man for about a whole minute, he strode quickly over to where Sirius stood and hugged him. Finally he was able to speak. "You know, mate, I would love to punch you right now," he admitted. The fire in his eyes told everyone in the room he was completely serious.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shouted Ginny.

"No, Ginny. Don't you get it? It's been twenty-five years. Where was he all those years?" he rounded back on Sirius. "Hmm? Where were you when I killed Lord Voldemort? Where were you when I got married? Where were you when my three kids were born?"

"Harry—" Sirius began.

"What? What? I needed you and you weren't there. Why?"

"Harry I wanted to be there. Blimey, I had no idea what was happening. Sit down, son."

They moved over to the couch. Sirius sat down slowly, showing his old age, and tiredness.

"Okay, explain," said Harry callously.

"Well…" he began. It was quite obvious he hadn't thought out how he would explain his absence to his family. "You were there when it happened. My wonderful cousin Bellatrix fired a shot at me…"

"…Yeah," Harry interrupted impatiently, "and you fell through the veil. I never did find out why I heard voices back there. The only thing I know is that Luna could hear them too."

"Right. But didn't you notice something not quite right about the scene…something that didn't quite add up?"

"Like what?" asked Hermione. Harry had almost forgotten that anyone else but him and Sirius were in the room.

"Like the fact that…"

"Wait!" Harry shouted. "I know what it was!" he looked deeply into Sirius' eyes, telling him he understood before he shouted out the answer. "She didn't use the killing curse."

"That's right," said Sirius calmly. "She didn't."

"Harry, that's brilliant! The light from her wand was red. The light from Avada Kedavra is green," said Hermione. She was evidently amazed that someone else figured out the answer to something before she did. She turned to Sirius. "So, you're saying you were never killed?"

"You always were the cleverest witch of your age, Miss Granger."

Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of scarlet. "Well, actually Sirius," she said, "it would be Mrs. Weasley now."

Sirius stood up. "No kidding?" He grabbed Ron's hand and wrung it happily. "Congratulations kids! And what about you, Harry?"

He put his arm around Ginny. "Sirius, I'd like to introduce you to my wife."

"HARRY! THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'm sorry. You did mention a wedding didn't you?"

"Yeah, kids too. Three of them; you have your very own namesake, Sirius. Well, middle name, but still…" said Ginny, grinning broadly.

_CRACK!_

"Sirius, hide! Someone's just Apparated outside the front door." Ron ushered him to Ginny and Harry's bedroom closet.

By the time everyone was back in the front room the doorbell had rung. Ginny opened the door while everyone sat casually on the sofa. "Oh, Mum, Dad, kids…it's just you."

"Of course, dear. Who else would it have been?" said Molly Weasley. "Those days are over dear."

"Right, of course…that was just an old habit resurfacing I guess." Ginny blew off her seemingly silly reaction with ease.

"Hello kids." Mr. Weasley had just walked through the door.

"Hey, Dad," said Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

"I'll be right back; just have to use your facilities," said Mrs. Weasley as she made her way down the hall.

"Oh, right!" said Ron suddenly. "We could tell Mum and Dad." He rounded to face Arthur. "We thought you were a stranger." Mrs. Weasley walked out of the bathroom and Harry walked down the hall and into his room. Everyone except the kids, who stayed in the living room on Hermione's instructions (not without protest), gathered around the bedroom door.

Harry knocked on the closet door.

"What on earth…" said Mr. Weasley under his breath.

On Harry's knock, the closet door opened and Sirius stepped out.

Mrs. Weasley stumbled backward and sat down on the flowered bedspread. Mr. Weasley grabbed one of Sirius' hands in both of his and shook it violently. Before there was anymore celebrating, however, Harry had a sudden thought. "Sirius, what is in the letter my mother sent you just before she died?"

"Oh, Harry!" said Ginny. "I can't believe none of us thought of that. How do we know you're the real Sirius Black?"

"I've been waiting for someone to ask. Lily talked about the present I had just given you, a toy broomstick. She mentioned that Dumbledore still had James' invisibility Cloak, so it was nearly impossible for him to go on any little adventures. She also said that she was sorry that I couldn't make it to your birthday party, but you were too young to know it was your birthday. Apparently you had a lovely little birthday tea with Bathilda Bagshot."

"That's exactly right," said Harry forming a relieved grin across his face.

"Well, Sirius," said Molly moving forward to hug him, "it certainly is very good to see you. I must say, we thought you weren't coming back to us. What exactly lies beyond the veil?" This was a very warm greeting from Molly considering she was never a huge fan of Sirius Black. She always seemed to think he was an irresponsible godfather to Harry.

"Beyond the veil is what the Catholic Church might like to call purgatory. At least, it's something like a waiting room. They make you prove you have unfinished business before you can go back. My unfinished business was you, Harry, and I was finally able to prove that a couple days ago. Let's not forget that I was never really killed by Bellatrix, so falling into the veil didn't cause me as much harm as some others who really were dead. They only come back one time out of ten."

"When I died…" Harry began.

"EXCUSE ME? You WHAT?" Sirius asked Harry rather loudly.

"Well, Voldemort killed me, but really he was just killing the bit of his soul he left in me when he tried to kill me here in Godric's Hollow when I was one. You see, I never went to school my seventh year. When Dumbledore died…"

"DUMBLEDORE DIED?" Sirius said, alarmed.

"Yes, at the end of my sixth year. He was killed by Snape because Voldemort assigned Draco Malfoy to do the job, but Snape made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy that he would protect Draco." He paused to make sure Sirius was following his story. Sirius showed him that he understood by nodding slowly.

"Well, Dumbledore knew that it had to be done, so he let him, knowing that Snape would help me finish the task Dumbledore had set me to."

"And what task was that?"

"Voldemort created Horcruxes, which means he splits his soul. Until all of the Horcruxes can be destroyed, Voldemort cannot die."

"Okay, I think I follow. And he accidentally made you a Horcrux when he attempted to kill you and gave you that scar." He eyed the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Exactly. So, when he killed me in the Forbidden Forest, I went to a place that looked like a mix between heaven, and King's Cross. Dumbledore was there, and he explained to me that I had the choice to go back if I wanted to. He said that Voldemort destroyed the part of him he left in me, not knowing that I was a Horcrux."

"I see."

"So, once Neville destroyed the final Horcrux, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, I was free to kill Voldemort."

"But didn't Voldemort realize that he hadn't killed you?"

"No. I pretended to actually be dead. Narcissa Malfoy helped convince Voldemort of that."

"And what, pray tell, prompted a Malfoy to help you?"

"Voldemort asked her to check if I was really dead. She realized I wasn't, and asked if Draco was still alive in the castle. I told her he was, and she told Voldemort I was dead."

"Then what happened?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"Well, the cruel bastard that he was, Voldemort forced Hagrid to carry what he thought was my freshly dead body out of the forest."

"And you just pretended to be dead the whole time?"

"When nobody was looking I threw the Cloak over myself."

"Then you killed him."

"Yep."

At that moment, Harry realized something. "Sirius, if you were never dead, how come you came out of the Resurrection Stone with Lupin and my parents?"

"Well, I was just getting to that. Beyond the veil it's like temporary death. I truly was dead to all except those beyond the veil with me. Very few can ever prove they need to come back."

"What made you be able to prove it?"

"You. You saying that you needed me. You talked to God and you said you needed me to be here, to give you advice. You wished I were here. I didn't hear exactly what you said, or what you needed me for, ever. Let's face it, I'm a wizard, not God, but someone heard you. Someone knew you needed me badly, and that's all I know as far as how I got to come back."

"That did it? I mean, that's why you're here?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. You need me, Harry."

"So, when you finish your business you have to leave again?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet. We'll have to find that out eventually I suppose, but I forgot to ask before I left. I was too happy that they were letting me come back to you all." Harry smiled and knew this was for real. His godfather had come back to him.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting the Family**

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe Sirius was alive that whole time. Although he only knew him for just under two years before he died, he was the closest thing to a father Harry ever had. Sirius was James Potter's best friend at Hogwarts, Harry's godfather, and he loved Harry. Ginny had been watching him sleep. She smiled when he opened his eyes and bent down to kiss him. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, yourself. Sleep well, then?"

"You were here, how could I not?" she said, sweetly.

"Good point."

She laughed appreciatively, then said, "You never told me how much you missed him. I always knew, I just never knew you needed him back so much. It must have been a pretty powerful request for him to be allowed to come back."

"Yeah, I guess so." He put his arm out and she cuddled up next to him, putting her left arm around his abdomen and kissing his neck.

"So, what are you gonna do now? How could he have come back because you needed him if you don't even know what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I always talked to him at night, just whenever I needed advice. It was from things like when you and I got in little rows to when I was simply trying to find a way to propose to you, or I just wanted to ask him how to make you happy."

"You only needed him for help where I was concerned?"

"Not necessarily, that's just what came to mind. There were times at work when I just thought in my head, 'Sirius, what would you do?' I talked to him right before I left the Dursley's for good, when I wanted to see if he would appear in the mirror." he confirmed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just wish I knew which one was powerful enough to bring him back, not that he heard anything I said, anyway."

"Well," she looked him in the eye, "just think…have you talked to him lately when you needed something?"

"I'm not sure. If I did, it will come to me at some random time like things usually seem to do."

"You're probably right. Besides, I don't think we should preoccupy ourselves thinking about anything negative anymore until it becomes a little more obvious what you're worried about."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, my love," Ginny whispered lovingly. "I'm going to go take a shower. Then you're going to take a shower, and we're going to go downstairs and make breakfast."

"I'll bet I could save you some time."

"How might that be?" she said sarcastically, knowing full well where he was going with this.

"We only really need to take one shower…" he smirked, moving his eyebrows up and down in a cheesy way.

"Now," she said, moving closer to him temptingly, "you know that on any other day that would sound very tempting, but your godfather is staying with us. That's thoroughly inappropriate, Mr. Potter."

"Fine, you win." He kissed her quickly before she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Sirius slept in the den because it was the most private room that wasn't a real bedroom. The kids had gone to bed before they could meet him because Harry thought Sirius might like to have a night's rest and a shower before meeting new people. Harry sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, thinking about how excited the kids would be to meet the man that was spoken of so thoughtfully in the Potter household for the past quarter of a century.

After Harry had finished his shower and the whole downstairs was filled with the scent of bacon coming from the kitchen, he went down to the den and knocked on the door. Sirius answered quickly. He looked completely refreshed. He had certainly aged quite a bit, but he still had the same smile from James and Lily's wedding day when he was their best man. "Good morning, Sirius," said Harry. "Gosh, I never thought I'd get to say that again."

"Right you are, kid."

"Did you sleep all right? I'm sorry all we had to offer was the pull-out bed."

"No, no, those were great Muggle inventions. Sofa by day, bed by night."

"Hermione's parents gave it to us. I told them I didn't mind doing a simple Transfiguration charm on it, but they insisted."

"Why?"

"Who knows? I guess they just wanted to do something nice for their daughter's best friends. Anyway, the shower's free upstairs. Ginny set out some fresh towels for you, and she cleaned your clothes, they'll be back in here before you're finished."

"Great, Harry. Thanks for the pajamas by the way."

"My pleasure. We'll see you in the kitchen in a bit." He paused, staring down at the carpet for a moment before looking back up at his godfather, who brushed hair out of his eyes as he looked back at Harry. "Sirius," he began, "I thought you were gone forever. I had moved on and gotten through the grief. What am I gonna do if I lose you again and have to go through that again?"

"Harry, that's not going to happen for a while. I'm really back and I feel better than ever. I don't even have to be in hiding anymore. I'm not running away, and no one's in danger."

"Well, that's where you might be wrong. I mean, I don't think you have to be in hiding anymore, but I'm not so sure we're all out of danger."

"What makes you say that?" said Sirius. He recognized all the signs that something was bothering Harry. He always noticed the paternal instincts kicking in when it came to Harry.

"Well, we didn't want to worry about it until we were sure about what it was exactly that was bothering me."

"So you've talked to your wife about this…boy, 'wife,' that sounds weird," Sirius said.

"Yeah, absolutely. I've told Ginny, and Ron and Hermione."

"Good, good." Sirius moved toward the window. "Speak of the Devil," he said, turning around to face Harry again. "Ron and Hermione have just arrived."

"Ginny must have invited them for breakfast so you could meat Rosie and Hugo."

"Ah, wonderful," he mumbled absentmindedly. "I'm really excited to meet your kids, Harry, but you've got me worried here."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to worry you. My scar's not burning or anything. It's just a distant feeling."

"Okay then." He seemed to, at least temporarily, accept this explanation. "I'll go wash up, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." When he opened the sliding door to the den, Ginny was standing their with her right fist raised, and laundry in the other arm.

"Oh, good morning. I was just bringing your laundry for you. Ron and Hermione are here with the kids, and Hermione went to wake up our three troublemakers."

"I'd better hurry then. Thanks for doing my laundry, Ginny." He gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek on his way out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and said, "I love my life." He too kissed her on the cheek and they walked together toward the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny walked into the sunlit kitchen to find a scene that every kid dreams about looking at when they grow up…sort of. Hermione had eggs in her hair and Ron was not yelling, but speaking firmly at his youngest son. "Hugo, your aunt made this breakfast and you're going to eat it."

"Dad, why couldn't I just eat Fruity Rounds at home?"

"I've told you a thousand times this morning; we're here to meet someone very special to your mother and me."

"Hugo, you're such a prat."

"Shut up, Rosie. Nobody cares what you think," he said as he played with his hash browns with a grumpy look on his face. He slammed his cheek down into his left hand and rested it there.

"Hugo, what has gotten into you?" hissed Hermione. "Why are you being such a crabby-pants this morning?"

"You promised we were going to the hill to play Quidditch this morning."

"And we already explained to you, things have changed," snapped Ron. "Sirius is very important to us, and you're going to meet him. We promise, you'll love him."

Harry walked further into the kitchen. All the kids looked up at him when he entered. "All right, everyone?"

"Hi, Daddy," Lily greeted him. "Is that man you told us about coming soon? I don't know how much longer I want to share my breakfast time with Hugo," she confided quietly into Harry's ear as she pointed her thumb in Hugo's direction.

Harry laughed. "He'll be down in a second. In the meantime, I want to talk to all of you kids. Sirius is very important to us all." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "We've mentioned him before, but not much. Now, we've told you about that really horrible wizard, Lord Voldemort, and how he killed my mum and dad when I was just a baby. Well, what we've never told you is that he tried to kill me too, but my mother sacrificed herself to save me. That was her way of putting a spell on me that meant he couldn't touch me." He took a breath and looked around at the other adults. Ron and Hermione nodded encouragingly and Ginny stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway," he continued, "Sirius was my dad's best friend. He was supposed to be Secret Keeper for their house here in Godric's Hollow. But, he thought he couldn't handle it and he gave the job to a jerk named Peter Pettigrew. To make a long story short, Peter told Voldemort where they were, and betrayed them. Sirius got word that my mum and dad were in trouble, and hurried over on his flying motorcycle as fast as he could. After killing thirteen Muggles, Pettigrew disappeared turning into a rat." Ron made a scowling face before Harry continued. "That rat lived as Ron's pet for the next thirteen years while Sirius went to Azkaban, being blamed for everything that Pettigrew did."

"So, when I was thirteen, Sirius broke out of Azkaban and came looking for the rat. He had heard that he was living at Hogwarts. Everyone at the Ministry thought he was coming after me. It turned out that he just wanted to convict Pettigrew and free himself. In the end, Pettigrew disappeared again."

"The reason I'm telling you all this is that, for quite some time everyone believed Sirius to be guilty, and even after we all knew he was innocent, he was forced to stay in hiding until the day we thought he died. To this day some people may think he's a bad man, but none of you are to listen to that, am I understood?"

"Yeah, Dad," said James, "but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"What happened to Pettigrew?"

"Well, Ron and I accidentally killed him, but that was when we were fighting Voldemort."

"So, it's true then? The things kids say about you all?" asked Rosie.

Hermione answered that question. "Well, if you mean the stuff about how Harry's famous because he was 'The Chosen One' who destroyed Voldemort, then yes. Your dad and I helped."

For a minute they weren't sure how the kids took the news, but then the quietest of them all, Albus Severus said, "That is so bloody cool!"

"I never thought I'd say this," said James, "but I actually agree with Al. We have the coolest parents! You guys basically saved the Wizarding world."

"Someone check outside for flying pigs," said Harry sarcastically. "Our sixteen year-old son just said we were cool!"

There was a knock on the back door and Teddy Lupin and his fiancée Victoire Weasley entered. "All right, everyone!" said Teddy.

"Teddy, Victoire!" the kids shouted.

"What are you both doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Sorry to intrude, Aunt Ginny, but we heard the legendary Sirius was alive."

"I had to meet my dad's best mate," said Teddy. "Harry, you must understand, he was your dad's best mate too."

"Of course you're both welcome here, you know that. We were just surprised you knew, is all."

"Grandma and Grandpa told Dad," said Victoire. By Dad, she meant Ginny and Ron's older brother Bill. "Mum and Dad are coming by later."

"Great. I haven't seen Bill in at least a month or so. Shell Cottage feels so far away."

"We could Apparate in about five seconds, Ronald," said Hermione. "You just always say you're too busy."

"Right," said Ron, his ears burning a brilliant red, "I suppose that's true. Anyway, to change the subject," he turned away from Hermione's glare, "how are things with you two?"

"Great," Victoire smiled, "we've set the date for during holiday so the kids can make it without leaving school. Next summer just seemed too far away."

"James," said Teddy, "I hope you'll be my best man?"

"Wicked! I'd love to, mate!" James answered quickly.

"We're all set then. I hope the rest of you don't feel left out, but James is the oldest. We'll find a way for you all to help if you'd like, though."

"I'm sure they'd love to do something, Teddy. Perhaps Lily could sing," Ginny offered. "She has a really quite lovely voice. No clue where she got it from; neither Harry nor I can sing."

"Harry's mother had a beautiful singing voice." Sirius had just entered the kitchen.

Harry strode over to where his godfather was standing and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sirius Black." He pointed to everyone individually, starting with James.

"This is my son, and your namesake, James Sirius. Next to him is our lovely daughter, Lily. Next on from her is Albus Severus."

"SEVERUS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Shhh, no. He loved my mother. He actually cared about me. Voldemort killed him while I was hidden under the Cloak. When he left I went over to Snape's dying body and he pulled memories out and put them in phials. Dumbledore had asked him to help watch over me, and he risked his life spying on Voldemort. He did it all because I was Lily Evans' son. He never truly hated me. Only the part that belonged to my father."

"Okay, then." It looked like he wanted to move on before he burst out into tears.

"To Al's left is Ron and Hermione's oldest, Rose, we call her Rosie. And this is their youngest, Hugo."

Sirius addressed Lily first. "You look just like your namesake. Except for the eyes; Albus, you have your grandmother and your father's eyes."

Sirius turned to the older kids. "And who are these kids here?"

"Sirius, this is Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin? But…no…it can't be, can it?"

"Yeah, it can. This is Remus and Tonks' son."

"Remus and Tonks got married? Well where the hell are they? Where's the old man, Teddy? Comin' later is he, then?"

"Not exactly," Teddy answered. "They've been dead for twenty-three years."

"They were killed in the final battle with Voldemort," Harry explained, looking deeply into Sirius' sad eyes.

"I see. Well, kid, your parents were great people. I wish I could have seen them together."

"Me too," said Teddy simply. "Me too."

"Well, who's this lovely lady?"

"That's Bill Weasley's daughter Victoire."

"That's French, is it?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Bill married Fleur Delacour."

"That's young lady from the Triwizard Tournament?"

"That's the one," said Victoire. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, dear. Can I ask if we'll be seeing your mum and dad?"

"I daresay you can. They'll be around in a bit."

"Great." Sirius looked a bit sad, but also knew he couldn't have expected a whole lot better. He had, after all, missed twenty-five percent of a century of all of their lives.

"So," said Sirius, moving on, "are you kids aware of how great all of your parents are?"

"Well," James started, "Dad was just telling us how he defeated Voldemort."

"You got your kids saying the name now, Harry, eh?"

"Yeah, we do," Ginny answered defensively. "I'm saying it to. Hermione once said back in Flourish and Blotts years ago: 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.'"

"Exactly right," Sirius agreed, smiling.

"We learned about everything Harry did in History of Magic. Professor Binns always told us to go Professor Longbottom if we had anymore questions." Teddy looked at James, "You'll be learnin' about your dad this year, kiddo. Sixth year."

"No kidding, I'm famous, am I?" Harry joked.


	6. Chapter 5: Voldemort's Successor

**Chapter Five**

**Voldemort's Successor**

"Hello?" Ron answered the phone groggily. It was two in the morning and he had no idea why anyone was calling this early. Hermione hadn't even woken up. He just wanted to know whose brilliant idea it was to put the phone on his side of the bed.

"Ron Weasley?" That voice sounded unpleasantly familiar.

"Draco Malfoy. I heard you saw my wife last week."

"I did, actually. She said she was going to talk to you about us putting our past behind us."

"Yeah. So?" Ron was well aware that Hermione wanted him to be nice to Malfoy, but he was finding it difficult to comply with that. He made a stubborn face that was such a characteristic Ron look. "She told me."

"Oh. Well, do you accept my apology?"

"I'm not sure it's that easy. Apparently you made quite the impression upon my wife. But guess what, Malfoy? I wasn't there. I didn't see the nice things you said or anything like that. Speaking of seeing my wife, what ever happened with your little experiment with your son?"

"You mean how I asked Hermione to take him to Azkaban? Well, I think it worked at least a little. He came home and said he didn't know how 'Grandpa Lucius' handled it when he was there. I told him that if he was thinking that way, it was a good thing, and he's not like my father. My father was barely affected by the Dementors. Anyway, I'm calling about my father."

"Yeah, calling at two o'clock in the morning. What do you mean by that, anyway?"

"Well, you see, I was at my parents' house visiting my mum. You might know that she's bed ridden."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, your mum I like. She sort of saved Harry's life."

"I know. It was that that caused me to have a change of heart. Harry told my mom that I was safe and he basically helped her find me by telling her that." He actually sounded sincere.

"Right. Go on; what did being at your parents' house have to do with why you're calling here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well, about an hour ago I was sitting next to my mum's bed. She sleeps in a separate room from my dad now because she says she doesn't agree with what he's doing. I just assumed she always meant that she didn't like that he didn't regret his days as a Death Eater."

"Well, everybody knows that. He wouldn't be alone if my mum hadn't killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I hate that you're right, but you are. So anyway, I was sitting there next to my mum's bed, and she said something strange. I figured that she was probably just delirious again. The healer at St. Mungo's says that happens sometimes with what she has."

"What does she have?"

"It's called Witchium Estretitis. It means she got too stressed out during her life, and as a witch it's even worse because her powers were minimized. She has the knowledge of someone who's been out of school for forty-five years but the skills of a ten year-old."

"I truly am sorry, but get to the point."

"Well, she said something about, 'You have to stop him, Draco, he's making a big mistake.' So I said, Mum, what are you talking about? Are you talking about Dad?"

"And she said…" said Ron, helplessly interested.

"She said, 'Take Marissa and Scorpius and take them away from here. He's going to get dangerous.' So I said, again, 'Mummy, are you talking about Dad? What's he doing?'"

"Was she talking about him?"

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione had begun to stir next to him.

"Just a second, Malfoy's on the phone," Ron answered impatiently, putting his hand over the receiver. When his dad took over the Department of Muggle Artifacts, telephones became much more popular in the Wizarding world. Now that Ron had learned not to shout into the other end, he enjoyed using them much more.

"And you're talking to him?"

"Yes, I am. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, Ronald, actually it is."

"Well, hang on, I'll fill you in in a minute."

"Sorry, Hermione's woken up. Go on with your story," he went back to talking to Malfoy.

"Okay, well, what I eventually got out of her was that he's trying to raise up an army again. He wants to round up all the Death Eaters that are left. We just have to be careful because he doesn't know she knows. He'd never trust her with information like that. He knows that I've apologized to all of you and he wasn't happy about it."

"I can't imagine he would be. But You're actually telling us about this. How do we know it isn't a scam set up by your family to get us worried?"

"Why would we inform you ahead of time, Weasley?"

"I-I don't know. I suppose you probably are on our side."

"That's right, I am. Didn't Hermione tell you? I've never forgotten that the three of you saved my life back at Hogwarts."

"That's right, and we risked _our _lives to do it."

"I know, and I'll be eternally grateful for that. That's why I'm warning you about this now. I know I should've called on Harry first, but since I knew Granger was the one that forgave me first I figured I'd call here. So can I trust that you'll fill everyone else in?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty safe to assume."

"Thanks, Ron, for listening. If there's anything I can do to help, give me a call or send a Patronus or owl my way. I'd be glad to help, and I think that's what my mum would want too."

"Well, okay. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"I'm counting on that."

"And Malfoy…"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you, mate. I think Harry does too."

"Glad to hear it."

"Bye then."

"Bye, Ron."

"Well, Hermione, if I didn't believe before that he was sorry, I do now. He just tipped us off that Lucius has aspirations of becoming the next Voldemort."

"He's not nearly as powerful."

"I'm sure he thinks that if he had enough followers it would be easier to do."

"I hate that you're right, but at least we know early enough before anything can be done. I'd better tell Harry."

Hermione looked thoughtful and concerned. "Let's just go over to Harry and Ginny's in the morning. We'll let them sleep, but pay them a visit first thing tomorrow."

"Alright. You think everything's going to be okay, don't you? He doesn't pose as much of a threat. After what happened to Voldemort there's no way he'd create Horcruxes or anything ridiculous like that?"

"No, honey, I don't."

Ron kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close as they lay back down on the bed. "I want so badly to believe that. I'm sure this has something to do with Harry's bad feeling."

"Probably, but how could we find out?"

"If Harry finally learned how to be an Occlumens, who says he can't be a Legilimens too? He knows the spell, Snape used it on him during Occlumency lessons."

Hermione looked at him fondly. "Ronald Weasley, I've finally rubbed off on you have I?"

"I think you'll find that you have." He smiled as they went back to sleep.

"So, Malfoy took the word of Narcissa, even though she's possibly delirious?" Ginny asked the next morning after Ron had explained the phone conversation.

"Harry," Hermione folded her hands together and looked across the table at him, brows furrowed. "Do you think this could have something to do with that feeling in your gut?"

"Hermione, that's exactly what I'm thinking."

"How is it that you always tend to be right about this stuff? Doesn't it scare you?"

"It scares the hell out of me. Sometimes I think, why me? But then I tell myself that I wouldn't wish it on anyone else either." He sighed and took a sip of tea. "I really thought that my kids would be able to avoid all this."

"Harry, don't blame yourself." Ginny took his hand in both of hers. "the kids would probably be really proud to be a part of it all. Especially James…he really likes adventure. I wonder where he gets that from."

"Hmmm," Harry thought, "I wonder." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I am sorry, though. I got you into this when I asked you to marry me."

"Don't you talk like that. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. You know there's nothing I would rather be doing than fighting by your side. What would you do without my Reducto curse?" She smiled at him and said, "Besides, I can't picture myself sitting by some other guy right now, and a couple weeks or months or whatever, hearing that you were in trouble. I would hate myself for not forcing you to let me be with you, to help you fight."

"I love you for saying that."

"Harry, no one else but you would let me duel with the big boys."

"I'm not so fond of it either, but I'd be too afraid of your bat-bogey hex to say no."

"Are you two finished yet?" Ron asked impatiently.

"RONALD!"

"Sorry, but they always go on like that."

"So what, maybe I'd like you to say nice things like that to me once and a while."

"Are _you_ two finished yet?" Harry mocked Ron's impatience. Ginny laughed and put her head on his shoulder so Hermione couldn't see her smiling.

"Quite," said Hermione, stubbornly turning her back from Ron.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, we never fight, c'mon."

"I'd just like you to tell me you love me once and a while. Harry tells Ginny all the time and he doesn't care who hears."

"You know I love you."

"Would it kill you to say it once and a while?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you to pieces, Hermione Jean Weasley. I'd kill myself if anything ever happened to you because I'd be scared that it was my fault no matter how it happened."

Hermione looked absolutely stunned at the impromptu sincerity of his words. "Oh, Ronald, that was so sweet. I love you too."

"ALL RIGHT!! EVERYBODY LOVES EVERBODY ELSE! COULD WE MOVE ON?" Ginny laughed again at Harry.

"Really, people, we should move on now." She turned to Harry. "How could we find out about what Lucius is planning, besides having his son spy on him?"

Just then Sirius walked into the living room. "What's going on, you four? What are you up to now?"

"Well, we got a call from Draco Malfoy this morning," Ron explained patiently.

"Malfoy? What did he want, to criticize Harry for something else?"

"No, actually," said Harry, "he's apologized for the way he's acted in the past, and he wanted to warn us that Lucius is planning something terrible. He wants to take his old master's place. It's like he's sick of being just a plain ole' Death Eater, now he aspires to be the leader of them all."

"You're kidding. Well, let's get thinking, then."

"No, Sirius!" said Harry seriously. "You've just come back to us, you can't risk your life now."

"Young man, why do you think I'm here? You asked for my help and that's what brought me back. Or did you forget that already?"

"Fine, you're right. Have a seat."

Hermione was the first to put in her two cents, but there was nothing new about that. "Well, I think that we need to be sure of what we're dealing with before we round up any more Aurors or anything like that."

"I agree," said Ron. "Harry, if you know Occlumency, wouldn't it be easy to learn Legilimens?"

"Well, I have finally mastered Occlumency…I suppose it could work…"

"Harry, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, Sirius, I was going to ask you…if one is good at Occlumency, is it easier to become a Legilimens?"

"Well, basically, it's just the opposite, so I would imagine it would be fairly easy for you to learn."

"Do I have to be in the same house as him to do it then?"

"The connection between you and Voldemort was, unfortunately, special. The fact that he could see into your mind and you could see into his was rare. To perform Legilimens you would have to be in the same room, yes."

"I don't see why that's a problem, Harry. You could go under the Invisibility Cloak and I could perform we could perform Disillusionment charms on ourselves and wait at all the entrances to keep watch," Ginny offered.

"That could work. Draco could get me in, and lookouts are essential. Someone I once knew always used to say, 'Constant vigilance.'"

Everyone smiled and took a moment to remember Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"I'll ask Malfoy later."

"Well, would you like to try Legilimens on me, Harry?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure. Whenever you're ready." They stood apart the room from each other, Harry closest to the window, and Sirius closer to the kitchen entrance.

"Ready, Sirius?"

"Go for it."

"Okay, one…two…three…_Legilimens!_" Sirius flew back about three feet and through the doorway to the kitchen. Everyone ran over at once. "SIRIUS ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Harry reached him first and stuck his hand out to help him up.

"I'm fine, Harry. Let's try again, but take the sofa cushions and put them behind me this time." After the cushions were lined up behind Sirius, Harry got in position to try again.

"This time, Harry, try doing the spell in your head."

Harry remembered doing Levicorpus in his head in his sixth year, and imagined reading Sirius' mind before saying "One…two…three…" and thinking "_Legilimens."_

Harry saw before him a street full of lots of people who looked like they could be Muggles. He was standing in Godric's Hollow in front of his parents' old house. He heard the sound of a motorcycle next to him and turned to see a much younger Sirius arriving from the sky as Peter Pettigrew killed all the Muggles near him, thirteen to be exact. Sirius landed next to Harry as he shouted "Pettigrew you traitor filth, get your rat's behind back here." Just as he shouted, "_Stupefy_!" Pettigrew turned into his Animagus, a rat, and took off down the sewer. Sirius ran over to it and shouted down it, "YOU COWARDLY FILTH, YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Sirius looked down, and Harry's eyes followed to see a finger lying right near the sewer.

Harry knew what had just happened. He had been told the story a million times. Sirius was caught on the scene, and everyone thought he killed the Muggles, and completely demolished Pettigrew so that the only thing left was a finger. But worst of all, people thought that Sirius was the Potters' Secret-Keeper over the Fidelius Charm on their house in Godric's Hollow. The truth was that he had passed the privilege to Pettigrew. Sirius knew at that moment that James and Lily's so-called friend had betrayed them. To Sirius, although killing Muggles was horrible, betraying a friendship was much, much worse. Harry could feel Sirius' anger towards the traitorous rat. Harry could also feel Sirius' fear that his two best friends in the world had just been killed by Lord Voldemort, but what about their son, his godson? Harry. What had happened to Harry?

It turned cold. Although Harry couldn't feel the cold and misery, he knew that Dementors were coming. Then, Harry heard someone rather large coming up behind him. "Sirius, yeh betrayed James an' Lily? You were the one who kille' all them Muggles? I just don' believe my eyes." Rubeus Hagrid looked truly shocked at what he had found. "I'm goin' in ter find Harry. The Dementors are comin' fer yeh." With that he took off for the house.

"Sirius Black." Harry turned around and saw Cornelius Fudge approaching from where he had clearly just Apparated from nowhere. "You are going to Azkaban for a long time."

"What? Me? No! It was that rat, Peter Pettigrew, I swear I would never, ever betray James and Lily! NEVER!"

"Save it for the Dementors, Black. All evidence points to you."

"HARRY! HARRY! That's enough." Harry was pulled out of the memory.

"Sirius, people have told me that story a million times, but…wow."

"I think you're fine with your Legilimens. Just practice on Ginny later."

"Kay. Sirius, are you alright? Are you mad that I saw so much of that? I just couldn't pull myself away. I didn't like seeing Hagrid yell at you like that."

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't know."

"I know that, but…"

"No, Harry, it's fine, really. There's nothing wrong with you seeing that memory, you didn't see anything we haven't told you about before. Don't worry about it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'm going to go get some air."

"Don't be long, Sirius, I'm starting lunch soon."

Sirius walked out the front door. Harry watched him through the window. How long had it been since he had been able to walk down the street without worrying who was watching him? Ginny had given him a haircut and he bought clean clothes. Harry imagined if it wasn't the most wonderful feeling in the world to finally be free after around forty years of hiding from the world.

"Harry?" Ginny brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her. "What did you see when you read his mind?"

"I saw the night my parents died and he was arrested."

"Oh, Harry."

"No, it's fine. It's not like it was something I've never heard before. It's just that it was kind of strange. I mean, when Hagrid showed up, he actually yelled at him. The only time Hagrid was ever mad at us was when we didn't take his class."

"Yeah, that must have been weird. But it's good that you can do Legilimens isn't it?"

"Yean, it's even better now that I can turn Occlumency on and off too."

"Well, you can practice on me later," and, so Ron couldn't see, she winked at him.

"Ginny," Hermione beckoned her, "could I help with lunch?"

"That would be great, Hermione. I was going to make tuna salad sandwiches with coleslaw and corn chips."

"Sounds, great, I'm starved," said Ron as his stomach made a loud noise.

"We'd better make extra for the pig over there," said Hermione.

"Hey! You thought it was cute!"

"No, I was just glad you liked my cooking. I think it's disgusting the way you shovel food down your throat."

With that they turned and went into the kitchen as Ron shrugged his shoulders. "How about some Wizard's Chess?"

"Sounds great," Harry said. He then conjured a Patronus to send a message to Malfoy saying they needed to talk.


	7. Chapter 6: The Return to Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Six**

**The Return to Malfoy Manor**

That night there was a knock on the door as Harry and Ginny were watching the WN, the Wizard Network on the television. The wizards used magic to create a channel that only witches and wizards could see: channel negative thirty-two. Now that the kids had finally gone to bed, Harry and Ginny could watch "Love in the Suburbs." It was about four best friends who couldn't keep a boyfriend and liked to go out partying. Harry couldn't figure out what was so entertaining about it, but Ginny treated it like it was the best thing to hit the planet since George's latest invention, magic wrinkle remover… "It keeps witches looking fresh out of Hogwarts."

The knock on the door interrupting her show was not welcome, and she nudged Harry to get the door just as Tarrie on the show said, "But I love Large. I know I shouldn't be cheating on Baiden, but my heart keeps leading me toward Large. He's married, what's wrong with me?" Ginny gasped as her friend Amanda said, "Tarrie, the heart wants what it wants, you can't stop it. Just come clean with Baiden."

Harry rolled his eyes and went toward the door. He opened it and Draco Malfoy stood before him. "Well, well, well…long time ,no see."

"Hey, Potter. I got your Patronus, what's up?"

"Well, come on in. We'll go in the kitchen. Coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great…hey, Ginny."

"Malfoy…" she greeted him. "…_Malfoy?_" She got up off the couch and followed them into the kitchen.

"You should feel honored," Harry told him, "Only Draco Malfoy walking…peacefully…through the Potter's living room could cause her to get up off the sofa during 'Love in the Suburbs.'"

"Oh, yeah, that's flattering." Something strange seemed to be going on. It was like the planets were aligned or something. Harry laughed at Malfoy's joke. It felt strange; strange but good.

Once the kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and they all had a cup sitting in front of them, Harry got down to business. "So, the reason I sent you that Patronus was that Ron and Hermione called this morning and told me that you phoned him last night."

"I did. My father is planning something. I'm not sure what, exactly, but according to Mum, he's up to absolutely no good."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd turn in your father."

"Like I told Ron this morning, when you guys saved my life, you changed it too. You made me see that there are good wizards and bad wizards out there. The good one's aren't good just because they fight the bad guys, it's the ability to tell what's right from wrong. You guys rightfully hated me, but you saved me anyway. Why?"

"Well, I couldn't have lived with myself if we let you burn to death in there."

"See? I was on the Death Eaters' side, supposedly, but my heart was never in it."

"I knew that, too. I could tell you were scared."

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to get into your dad's manor," Harry said warily. "We can trust you, yes?"

Ginny looked back and forth between the two men like she was watching a tennis match.

"Yes, I would say it's safe to trust me," Malfoy grinned a little.

"I'll be wearing my Invisibility Cloak. Ron, Hermione and Ginny will put Disillusionment charms over themselves and stand guard at all the different entrances."

"So my only job is to get you in?"

"That's right. Can you do that?"

"It's pretty safe to say that I can. I'll just pretend to be visiting Mum."

"Alright. When do you think would be good to give this a go?"

"Well, probably Friday. But you never told me how you're going to get information."

"I think I'd better keep that a secret just now."

"Why?" Malfoy looked like he was starting to get angry.

Harry thought that it was probably best that nobody but he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione knew just how he was going to get information out of Lucius Malfoy.

"You're not doing the Imperius curse or anything are you? No Veritaserum?"

"No, I'm not. That would look pretty odd if I just appeared out of thin air in the house of a man who wants me dead, and asked him to drink tea laced with Veritaserum." Harry figured maybe he'd better tell Malfoy what he was planning so that he didn't think he wanted to hurt his dad. Even if he was trying to sell his dad out for planning something dangerous, he didn't want him hurt, just stopped. "I'm just going to use Legilimens. I'm just going to get inside his mind, is all."

"That sounds harmless enough. That's all you're going to do, no matter what you find out?"

"That's all. I just want to get information."

Ginny finally decided to speak, and said, "Besides, as long as he doesn't know someone's on to him, we shouldn't have to worry about him going anywhere."

"That's true. Okay, let's meet in front of the Hog's Head on Friday at six o'clock and we'll Disapparate from there."

The three of them got up from the kitchen table and moved towards the door. Harry opened the door and stood aside for Malfoy to pass. "I'll see the four of you on Friday, then."

"Sounds great. And…Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"…thanks."

"No problem. I love my dad. I mean, he is my dad, but he has to be stopped."

"We completely agree. When we find out what's going on we could possibly get more of the Ministry involved. We want this to be quiet and quick."

"Understandable. Have a good night, you two."

"Thanks, you as well."

Ginny shut the door behind him and Harry moved across the room. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. He took her hand and said, "So, you trust him?"

"Yeah, I do. I think it's going to work out okay."

"I hope you're right. Right now, though, we don't have much choice. He's our only way in."

After lots of plotting with Ron and Hermione, and the five kids spending lots of time at the Burrow, they finally had what seemed like a fool proof plan. They were going to meet Malfoy in front of the Hog's Head as planned, then Disapparate and Apparate again at the Manor.

_SMACK!_ A small brown owl smashed into the window. Ginny dashed over and opened the window just enough so Errol, the Weasley's owl, could climb in. She took the roll of parchment off of his leg and unrolled it. "You know," she said, "if I ever wonder why Muggles like telephones so much, just remind me about how rude these owls are when they deliver letters."

Harry laughed and said, "C'mon. Ron and Hermione only have a telephone because Hermione's parents are Muggles and your dad loves to use it. Owls are really fast."

"Well, maybe we should get one to communicate with Ron and Hermione easier. Then daddy could use our phone to call Ron, and vice versa."

"I don't see why we can't do that. But, I think, for today we have more important things to take care of. Who's the letter from, anyway?"

"George. He's invited us over for tomorrow night. I wonder if Fred will be home. He's really a good kid. As much as I love George, I hope Fred doesn't turn out like him, leaving school early."

"Yeah, like I did, you mean?"

"That's different, Harry, you were busy defeating the worst wizard of all time. Speaking of Dark Wizards, we're meeting Malfoy at six, right?"

"Right," Harry confirmed. "Ron and Hermione should be Apparating here really soon."

_CRACK!_

"You didn't use Legilimens on Ron to see if they were leaving, did you?"

"No, I'm just lucky. In more ways than one." He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's give this thing a go."

An hour later they had Apparated outside the entrance to the long drive in front of the Malfoy Manor. "Okay," said Malfoy, "you all know what to do."

"Yes." Hermione put the Disillusionment charm over herself, Ron, and Ginny as Harry threw the Cloak over himself.

"Let's go!" said Harry excitedly.

"You really do have a need for adventure, don't you Potter?"

"Fine! Yes, I do, not let's get movin'!"

"Okay, relax." Malfoy rang the bell on the gate.

"You don't have a key?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't live here anymore."

"You lived here for most of your life."

"It's fine. My dad just took the key back, and says that I betrayed him. I'm just glad he still lets me come over when I ring the bell."

"Yes?" came Lucius Malfoy's voice out of nowhere. It reminded Harry of when Ludo Bagman amplified his voice using his wand at the Quidditch World Cup.

"It's Draco. I've come to visit Mum."

"Fine."

On that word the large front gates swung in widely and the five of them strolled through. "Oh no!" They were only about halfway up the path and they were just beginning to fall into a path of light. Ginny had stopped walking and backed into the shadows. "Shoot!" "Bloody hell!" came Hermione and Ron's voices.

"What? What's going on?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Our Disillusionment charms are lifting!" said Hermione in a panicked voice.

"The old bastard must have put the same type of spell around the house that Bellatrix had around her vault," Harry suggested.

"You're probably right." Malfoy turned around when he stopped hearing footsteps near him.

"Well," Harry said, "you guys just stay out of the way and don't be seen, but I still need you to keep lookout."

"We'll do our best, honey. Draco, can you distract your dad?" Ginny asked.

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "that could work. I could work information about him a lot easier if you get his brain on the subject."

"No problem, now let's move."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny scattered to different entrances to the house. Meanwhile, Harry and Malfoy reached the door. Lucius opened the door at their knock. "Hello, son."

"Hey, dad. How is she today?"

"How should I know? I've had company."

"Like who?"

"Just catching up with some old friends not that it's any of your business."

Harry stepped around the arguing men and peered into the familiar living room. This brought back horrible memories of Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix. Harry had a fleeting instinct to check the basement and make sure there were no captives down there, but there was no time. He looked further into the living room where the chandelier had been replaced after it was knocked down and landed on top of Hermione. Sitting on two armchairs next to each other were Travers and Yaxley. Harry knew them all too well. They were well known Death Eaters who Harry had one too many unpleasant run-ins with.

"Draco, I've told you, it's just a couple old friends, Travers and Yaxley," Lucius insisted impatiently.

"Yes, well, every time you've had those two over here you've been planning something." Draco looked in Harry's direction and he knew this was the perfect time to act. _Legilimens_!, he thought.

With a rush he saw what Lucius most feared. His mind had gone back to a conversation in this very living room with the same two men that were sitting in it at this very moment. Lucius was standing in front of the glowing fireplace, his long blonde hair illuminated in the light. "Look, it wouldn't be smart to go after Potter right away," he said.

"Why not? Isn't that the one thing that the Dark Lord wanted? Didn't he always want Potter dead?"

"Yes, but if we go after him first he'll have the whole Ministry after us. He's the head of the Auror Department for Christ's sake."

"So what do you think then?" asked Yaxley in his raspy voice.

"Go after his family first?" asked Travers.

"That's precisely what I think. However, we must be careful of the Weasleys."

"Lucius, Arthur and Molly Weasley are too old to fight back, now."

"That's what you think, but they're just as old as we are," Lucius contradicted him. "But it doesn't matter. I meant their son and his little Mudblood wife."

Harry felt boiling anger at these men. Why the hell couldn't they just leave it alone? Voldemort was dead. They needed to deal with it. These men needed to be in Azkaban, now. If he had things his way, the few remaining Death Eaters would be giving them the kiss very soon. Before they did anything, they needed to find out who else was involved.

"We do have one problem, however. We need more followers."

Harry would make sure that couldn't happen even over his dead, lifeless body.

"Well, who do we have so far?" Travers asked. Harry couldn't believe his luck, the answers were just falling into his lap.

"We've only got you two, and Rodolphus. The others are too chicken to make a move without the protection of the Dark Lord."

Harry had all the information he needed for now. He removed himself from Lucius Malfoy's mind to find that he had moved into the living room and Draco was gone. Not seeing that he was in any immediate danger, he went up the dark, curving stairway trying to find him. He heard voices coming from a door that had light spilling out of the crack. Harry pulled Extendable Ears out of his pocket and put one end near the bottom of the door, and the other end up to his own ear.

"Mum, I've been thinking, I think you should get out of this house and come live with me, Marissa and Scorpius. I'm afraid dad might hurt you."

"Well, Draco, dear, that might be a good idea, but right now I want to ask you if you did anything about what I told you the other day," Narcissa said, weakly.

"I did. I called Ron Weasley because Hermione's the one who was nice to me first. Harry Potter's in the house right now, and his wife and the other two are keeping watch outside."

"Draco, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you realized that getting involved with Dark Wizards was a mistake before you were too far in to back out."

"Mum, just because you're married to possibly the worst of them all doesn't mean you have to stay here and put yourself in danger."

"I know…" she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Harry?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry pulled off the Cloak.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you Mrs. Malfoy? Feeling any better?"

"Not much, Harry, and call me Narcissa." She sounded so weak, like it was difficult just for her to sit up. "I hear you two are working together to stop Lucius from making even bigger mistakes than he's made in the past."

"That's right, and I think I have just what I need to get started on something."

"What did you find out?" Malfoy asked. "Is it awful?"

"Probably more so to me than to you, but yes."

"So whatever you did worked, then? What was it, exactly?" Narcissa asked. Harry couldn't believe he was having a conversation with two members of the Malfoy family about bringing down the third. It seemed sac-religious.

"Yes, it worked. I used Legilimens. As of late I've become sufficient enough at it. I've been an Occlumens for a while now, it wasn't very difficult to master."

"A worthy skill…" Narcissa admired.

"Now that I can turn it on and off, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"It's not that easy, Harry. Is it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named you speak of?"

He was talking strictly to Narcissa now. Draco seemed to be off in another place, perhaps wishing it was physically. "Yeah, it is."

"You could see into his mind and didn't wish to?"

"Remember when they found Mr. Weasley quickly after Nagini attacked him in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, sort of, why?"

"Well, the reason I knew about that was because whether I wanted to or not, I saw it happen. That's how they found him so quickly."

"So, you mean, you had a connection to him because of the scar or something?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But now you can use it whenever you want?"

"Whenever I want. Makes it easier to see who I can and can't trust." He said this not only because it was true, but also because he wanted the both of them to know that they couldn't pull anything tricky on him.

"Good." Malfoy had finally spoken up, and it wasn't the word Harry would have expected from him.

"How so for you?"

"Believe it or not, Potter, I'm on your side now. I can tell you still don't trust me even after everything that's happened this past week." Harry could have hardly imagined the possibility of this happening all those years ago, but here it was. Malfoy and Harry were on the same side. They were fighting for the greater good, one of them betraying family in the process.

"I understand that, but if you do anything to compromise my trust, you're out of the operation, and I'll make sure everyone knows you're out."

"You have my word, Harry. I have a different outlook on things now that I have a wife and a child. Marissa and Scorpius mean the world to me."

"I feel the same way about Ginny, James, Al, and Lily. Okay…" Harry hesitated, unable to comprehend that he was actually about to do this, "…I'll tell you what happened downstairs, but come with us back to my house for it. I may as well tell all of you at once."

"Let's go, then." Draco turned to Narcissa. "Mum, I'll fill you in as soon as we know anything else."

"Draco, be careful."

"I will, Mum." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead and Harry went back under the Invisibility Cloak. They made their way downstairs, Harry following closely in Malfoy's shadow.

"Goodbye, father," he said as he passed the living room. Lucius had been in the middle of an important discussion. This was obvious because, although Draco had not spoken loudly, he gave a great start at the sound of his voice.

"Goodbye, Draco." With that highly cold goodbye from father to son, Lucius turned back around. Harry felt a pang of pity for Draco that Dark Arts were more important to Lucius than his own son.


	8. Chapter 7: The Foreigner

**Chapter Seven**

**The Foreigner**

They had rounded up the others and Disapparated quite easily. Once they were back in Godric's Hollow at the Potters,' and they were in the living room, each with a hot cup of tea, Harry explained the night's events to the others. "So, Ginny, I really think you and the kids would be the first to be in danger."

"This better not mean that you're not going to let me fight, darling." She had put a little bit of a bite on that last word.

"No, I know that you'll never sit back and watch the action…"

_Ding dong!_ Their conversation was interrupted by a visitor. Ginny got up to answer the door and returned momentarily with George and his wife, Claire. George had gone on business to the United States and met Claire, and returned to Britain with news that he had fallen in love. Mrs. Weasley of course was very curious about the American girl. She worked for the Ministry overseas dealing with Wizarding businesses. Although it didn't take as much time for her to warm up to Claire as it did for Fleur, it did take a couple of weeks once the two women had finally met. They now had a son, named after George's late twin, Fred. He was a fifth year at Hogwarts like Scorpius, and from what Harry had heard, they actually got along. Things between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been much better at Hogwarts since the seeming end to the Death Eaters.

"George, mate!" shouted Ron. "How the bloody hell are ya!"

"I'm just fine, little brother. How are you lot?"

"We're great," said Harry and Hermione together.

"I thought we were going to see you tomorrow," Harry asked, confused.

"You still are," George replied hastily, not to be misunderstood. "We just thought we'd pop in and ask you to bring something, a dip possibly, and Ron doesn't count."

"Very funny," Ron pouted.

"We'll bring something," Ginny smiled. She hadn't seen her brothers bicker in a while; it was comforting.

George stopped dead at the sight of Malfoy sitting on the sofa looking perfectly welcome in the Potters' home. "I know I lost an ear, but my eyes are just fine. What in the bleedin' world are you doin' here?"

"George," Ginny said calmly, "Malfoy's on our side. Didn't Mum and Dad tell you? They were watching the kids tonight because we were at the Malfoy Manor following a lead on Lucius, given to us by Draco."

"Ginerva Molly Potter! You just trusted him like," he snapped his fingers, "THAT?"

"I'm still here, you know," said Malfoy from the sofa.

"Yeah, we know," said George, snottily. "You're sure he can be trusted?"

"Yeah," said Harry, giving Malfoy a passing glance as he said it, remembering what had happened at the manor between him and Lucius. "We're sure, George."

Understanding that this conversation was over, Malfoy stood up and walked over to where George was standing. "George, I'd like to call a truce. And for the record, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother all those years ago. That's what we're trying to stop from happening again. I'd be grateful if you'd help."

Not knowing what to say, George stuck his hands stubbornly in his jeans pockets and shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. Everyone in the room took that to mean he had agreed. Malfoy looked at Claire. "Who's this lovely lady?" he asked politely.

Completely baffled by the politeness in his voice, George just stared at him and didn't answer the question. Claire introduced herself instead. "I'm Claire." She stuck out her hand for Malfoy to shake.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. American, huh?"

"Yes. I met George when he was in the States for business." She nudged him out of his stupor.

"Oh, George doesn't like me because of our days back at Hogwarts together. I was in Slytherin and I'll admit, I was a piece of work for the Gryffindors."

"Ah, I see. I think I've heard the Weasleys talk about your family."

"I wouldn't doubt it. My father was a Death Eater, and unfortunately, still is. It's him we're trying to stop. That's why we're here."

"Well, I'd be glad to help if I can."

Just then, a great big black dog came bounding down the stairs and straight over to George. He bent down to pet the dog. "My wonderful niece and nephews finally talk you two into getting a family dog?"

"Not exactly," said Ginny, laughing. "The dog talked us into it."

"I know you're a witch, Ginny, but since when could you talk to animals. You're starting to sound like Loony Lovegood."

"Her name is Luna, and no I'm not." She was still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize the dog, George."

"I'm supposed to know this mutt?"

"Who you callin' a mutt?" Sirius had transformed.

"HOLY BLOODY SHIT!!!!" George stumbled backward and Sirius darted around him before he hit the ground.

"Before you say anything, George, yes, I'm alive, no I'm not a ghost, and no, you're not hallucinating."

"This is nuts. Sirius Black, alive?"

After they had explained everything to George, and Claire was introduced to George's apparent hero, after Fred, of course, they finally got back on subject. They explained everything to George and continued their conversation. "So, Harry, I'll be able to go along if there's any fighting going on?"

"I suppose. We are going to have to be extra careful in the down time though."

Hermione, who hadn't spoken in a while, said, "First, I think we ought to put a Fidelius Charm on this house, and possibly ours too. I can take care of that. The kids all need to stay safe. If they want to get to Harry, they're going to do it the same way they did when Sirius…um…died…well, you know what I mean."

"I completely agree," said Harry. "We can be Secret Keepers for each other. You should do that soon, then."

"I'll do it in the morning."

Just then, the kids came through the door with Mrs. Weasley close behind. "Oh, George, Claire, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"We just showed up to visit. Why didn't you tell us Sirius was here? We saw you yesterday. And Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Victoire knew? Was I the only Weasley who didn't know?"

"You have to admit the surprise was fun," said Ron.

"Yeah, it was great," George mumbled sarcastically.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Lily?" Ginny turned to her daughter.

"What's Scorpius' dad doing here?"

"He's helping us, Lily," said Harry. "He's okay. You shouldn't hate his son, either. Scorpius has a very brave father. Now, go on upstairs to bed."

"I'll take them," Mrs. Weasley volunteered. "It was good to see you, Draco. How's your mum?"

"She's doing a little better, but I don't think she has long."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Give her all the best from Mr. Weasley and I. We'll never forget how she saved Harry's life."

"I'll tell her, thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Malfoy appreciatively. Mrs. Weasley bustled the kids upstairs and Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and ushered the Hugo and Rose through the door. George and Claire followed Sirius into the kitchen leaving Malfoy alone with Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks for saying that to your daughter, Harry."

"What? About you being brave?"

"Yeah, that was really nice of you, especially when you've always been the brave one."

"Well, I meant it. I saw how your father treats you. I realized what could happen because you're standing up to him. In the words of Albus Dumbledore, 'It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends.' In this case, family."

"He said that in our first year, didn't he? When Gryffindor beat out Slytherin for the most house points."

"That's right, he did." Harry smiled, remembering their triumphant gain of the House Cup.

"Smart man, that Dumbledore," Malfoy reminisced quietly.


	9. Chapter 8: Desperate Measures

**Chapter Eight**

**Desperate Measures**

"James, you big bully give me my wand back." Albus was chasing his older brother all around Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Oh, is wittle bitty Al afwaid wifout his wand?" James taunted him.

"James, give your brother his wand back." Finally realizing what happened, Ginny stepped in.

"You're only a year older than him, James," Harry scolded him. "Pretty soon there won't be much difference between the kind of magic he knows and the kind of magic you know. Not to mention the kinds of defensive spells your mother and I could teach him. Aunt Hermione too."

"Hey, what about me?" Ron walked up behind him. "No, don't answer that. Everyone else was always the one teaching them to me."

Harry turned back to James. "Uncle Ron, too."

"Thanks, mate!" Ron looked pleased with himself, as usual. "What are you scolding James for this time?"

"He took Al's wand and was poking a bit of what he thought was fun at him," Ginny filled in. She looked at her oldest son. "And it won't be happening while you're away at school, will it, James?"

James hung his head in shame. "No, Mum, it won't."

"I can take care of myself, Mum," Al looked embarrassed. He was, after all, fourteen years old and still being defended by his parents. "I'm not a baby. I could have gotten my wand back on my own."

"ALL ABOARD THE HOGWART'S EXPRESS!" the engineer called.

"LILY!" Ginny called. Lily came running back. "You forgot your bag! And DO NOT LOSE HARDY!"

"Mum, he's fine. He's on the train with Rose and Crookshanks."

"I can't believe that thing is still alive," Ron said.

"Ron, he never ate Scabbers, and at this point, knowing what Scabbers was, don't you wish he had."

Ron got a sour look on his face. "Yeah, I suppose." He now seemed eager to change the subject. "You'd better get on the train Lily."

Lily gave her Ginny and Harry a big hug and waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

"So, you think Al's gonna be okay?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yeah, I do. You always were. I see a lot of you in him sometimes."

"It's just the eyes, Ginny. Everybody sees that, we get told that all the time. It's the same way I always get told I look just like my father. Except for the eyes, I have my mother's eyes."

"Yeah, maybe it is the eyes. You're really just like your mom. You stand up for people even if they're not the greatest to you, like how she stood up for Snape, and you saved Malfoy's life." Ginny took his hand. "She had a lot of talent, and so do you. She knew just what to do in threatening situations."

"Ginny, she died to save me." Harry wasn't easily convinced.

"That's right. She did. That was exactly the right thing to do, I thought you understood that. That's what she had to do to keep you alive. The way she stood in front of you kept you alive for sixteen years."

"I guess you're right." Harry sighed. "C'mon. Let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her and had just made their way off of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny!" The four of them turned around and saw the Malfoys stepping out of the border between platforms nine and ten. They were closer to the Potters and the Weasleys when he said, "We just dropped off Scorpius."

"I figured," Harry said. He turned to Marissa. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy."

"You can call me Marissa," she shook out her hand for Harry to shake, then to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "It's nice to meet you all. I've heard good things." She smiled and looked at her husband.

"Good things? No kidding, then?" asked Ron in disbelief. "I knew we were getting along now, but blimey…"

"Yes, I've told her all about this thing with my dad, and also about everything back at Hogwarts."

"Everything?" Hermione glared at him, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Well, not the bad stuff."

"So she's heard about the end of seventh year then?" asked Harry.

"Pretty much." They all laughed. This was nice, Harry thought. In the past he had never thought he'd be meeting Draco Malfoy's wife, let alone having a good laugh with them. He realized now that it was so much nicer getting along with people than fighting them and accidentally using horrible spells against them, simply in defense.

"So have you found out anything new?"

"I went to visit my mum the other day, and Travers and Yaxley were there again. I heard them saying something about using hostages or something like that."

"Translation…" Harry said, "…time for the Fidelius Charm. Your father doesn't know where we live does he?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to move. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to go back to Godric's Hollow eventually."

"He's right, Harry, we should go somewhere. We won't tell the neighbors anything," Ginny said. She looked truly scared.

"Ron, maybe we should move, too." It was rare to be able to frighten Hermione after everything that she had been through. Of course, it helped that she already acted tough. Now, however, she tried to hide it, but it was obvious that something was bothering her.

"Yeah, maybe." He seemed to go off into his own world, clearly pondering what to do.

Harry finally spoke up, earlier seeming too overwhelmed to speak. "We could all live together. It could be a sort of, anti Death Eater headquarters. You know, like Grimmauld Place."

"Good idea." Ginny squeezed his hand. "Mum and Dad could help us find a place."

"Draco, we ought to get going." Marissa reminded Harry of those wives that you see on television. They were pretty and confident, and really polite. They had all the classic signs of rich women, but had made their mean husbands slightly nicer: The type of women who donate a lot of money to charity.

"Right." He smiled at the other four. "See you later, then. Keep me updated, will you?"

"We'll try," said Ron bitterly. No matter what it seemed to take him longer to warm up to people after they'd done him wrong. His fights with Harry and Hermione when they were younger seemed to last unnecessarily forever.

When they had gone, Ginny, always the optimist said, "Well, you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures. We'll just have to notify the kids that they'll be coming somewhere else on holiday."

"I'm sure we can trust McGonagall with that," said Hermione. "We'll notify her as soon as we get a new address."

The next day Ginny had checked with her parents about anywhere they might know of that two families could live comfortably. Mr. Weasley was the one who came up with an idea. He said he knew of a place. It was secluded like Shell Cottage. It was right near the water, and it was called Bay Bluff. When he mentioned the name of this place, Harry wondered why seemingly every place had a name: the Burrow, Grimmauld Place, Shell Cottage. Pulling him out of his daydream was Ginny's voice, "What do you think Harry?"

"It sounds great. Is it big enough for nine people on holiday?"

"Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "if there were around eleven people staying at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, there's enough room anywhere for nine people."


	10. Chapter 9: Anger and Love

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far! I hope you're enjoying it. Please review!! It really motivates me to keep going. Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites, and to the couple of you who put it on alert! There's quite a ways to go…I have big plans for this story. You'll soon find out why it has an M rating. I've had the first 8 chapters and the prologue written for a while, and reading other stories, I felt it needed a "little something extra." Enjoy! (_Italics are thoughts of the characters)._

**Chapter Nine**

**Anger and Love**

Once the four of them had moved everything from their original houses and had settled into the new, surprisingly accommodating Bay Bluff house, they finally felt safe. It was a really secluded house overlooking Bruqruian Bay. It was up on a cliff that descended slowly onto a beach. It had a nice little path that led down to the water where there was a little cove that Harry had discovered one day when he was walking down by the water thinking things out. He thought about how the most important thing was to keep his family safe. Why did Ginny have to be so dang stubborn all the time? Harry had no problem with Hermione wanting to go, and Ron. But Ginny was another story. If anything happened to her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

This was all his fault. It was him Voldemort was after, and it was him the Death Eaters wanted now. He should just give himself up to them. That was the only way to make sure they never went after his family. It was the only way to stop Lucius Malfoy and the others for good. Once Harry was taken care of, they would just leave everything else well enough alone. At the very least, it's what he could hope for.

As he walked barefoot in the sand, the wind off the bay blowing his hair gently, he felt the need to be close to Ginny, just in case. _Just in case what?_ he thought to himself. _Just incase I die? Just incase I have to give myself over to the dark side…AGAIN?!_ That was the answer, though. That was why he wanted to be close to her. How much longer did they really have?

That was when Harry stumbled upon the cove. As he was thinking how much he needed some alone time with his wife, he looked to his left and saw an opening in the dirt and rock. It was large enough to fit two people trying to escape from the rest of the world, if only for a couple of hours.

He ran back to the house where Ginny was in the kitchen with Hermione unpacking dishes and food. Harry figured Ron must be upstairs somewhere. "Harry, where were you?" Ginny walked over and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"Just out walking, love." She walked away and resumed her business. While she was looking away, Harry motioned to Hermione to come over and talk to him alone. "Look, Hermione. I don't know how much longer I have. The only solution I can think of to keep Ginny and the kids, and you and Ron too, out of danger is to give myself up to Malfoy. Don't argue with me, either, Hermione Jean," he said when he saw that she was about to protest.

"Fine. I won't argue verbally, but you know that no one's ever going to let you do that."

"Well, if you can stop me, more power to you," Harry said with a little bit of edge, "but say everything goes according to _my_ plan, and you can't stop me from giving myself up."

"All right, I'll play along. What if everything goes according to your plan, Harry?"

"I just want some alone time with Ginny this evening."

"And how might I be able to help with that particular request. It seems that if Ginny doesn't want to go, you can't make her."

"That's not the problem, and you know it, smarty pants. I just need you to keep Ron away from the beach tonight."

Hermione grinned. "I can manage." Harry laughed and knew she was implying something.

"Thanks, Mione." He hugged her and said, "Thanks for always being there for me. Aside from Ginny, you and Ron mean the world to me. I love you."

"We love you too, Harry, but don't go talking like you're going to die tomorrow. We're not gonna let that happen."

"I know, but just incase. I don't want anything to happen to any of us without telling you how huge of a part of my life you are."

"Okay, but Ginny's probably wondering what happened to us." She released his hug and walked back into the kitchen while Harry went upstairs to his and Ginny's room. He walked past the four rooms that would belong to the kids when they were there on holiday. He gathered a few essentials from the bedroom like a couple of blankets, a couple pillows and some candles and put them all into a bag that was magicked the same way Hermione's beaded bag had been during their seventh year journey.

Harry went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Ginny sitting reading a magazine at the table. "Ginny, love, come with me." She got up without any questions and followed him to the beach. Neither one of them said a word the whole way as they walked towards the water, their hands intertwined.

Five minutes later, Harry led Ginny into the small by the bay. "What are we doing here, Harry?" He couldn't bring himself to tell her what inspired him to be suddenly romantic. He couldn't tell her he was afraid he was going to die.

He took both of her hands and pressed her palms to his face. He closed his eyes and held them there, taking in every sense of what it felt like when she touched him. Keeping her hands on his cheeks he opened his bright green eyes and looked into her beautiful brown ones. "I love you, Ginny Potter."

"I love you too, Harry, but why are you acting so grim?"

"I'm not acting grim. I just realized that it's been a long time since I took as much time as I pleased to be with you. We've made love, and well, but it just feels like we haven't truly taken in every aspect of each other and showed our love as much as we did before we had kids…before the Dark side rose again." He moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his lower back. He put his muscular arms around her lower back as well. He loved how her back felt, the small arch right above her butt, and just enough flesh on her hips to hold on to.

"Harry." She looked straight into his eyes. "I miss that too, but why the sudden inspiration?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." He was desperate to change the subject. If she knew what was causing this impulse, she may start to cry, and the way he was feeling, he didn't want that just now. She appeared to know that, too. Nevertheless, she said, "Harry, if something is wrong other than the fact that we had to get out of our house because we're in danger, you need to tell me. I'm your wife, Harry."

"Fine, but let's sit down, at least and open this burgundy." He set out the blankets over the sand as Ginny stood by looking worried. He removed the cork from the wine bottle and poured two glasses. "Here, love. Sit down."

She took the glass and sat down between his lets, resting her head on his shoulder and taking a sip of wine. "Talk to me Harry James Potter. What's on your mind?"

She said this without looking at him. If she did she might cry. She was already getting that pinching feeling at the back of her eyes. "I was thinking today when I took my walk alone. I was thinking that we're being silly by moving here."

"What do you mean? Of course we're not being silly. We have to be safe. Why on earth would you think there's something silly about that?"

"I only mean that if I just gave myself up to Lucius none of you would be in danger. Instead, by running away like a coward, I'm putting you all in extended danger."

Ginny stood up, her fallen wine glass soaking into the sand next to the blanket. She really was crying now as Harry stood up to match her. He tried to reach for her. He wanted to hold her. Why was he always making her cry. "Maybe you would have been better off with someone else, Ginny. All I do is cause you pain. I hate seeing you cry and you won't let me hold you."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW. AFTER EVERYTHING…EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, THE BIRTHS OF OUR THREE CHILDREN HOW COULD YOU DOUBT THAT I WOULD EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU? YOU DID THE SAME FUCKING THING TO ME BEFORE YOU WENT ON YOUR LITTLE HORCUX JOURNEY! YOU JUST EXCLUDE ME FROM YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT ME BEING IN DANGER WOULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU ANY LESS. YOU THINK IT WOULD CAUSE ME LESS PAIN TO LIVE HERE AND HIDE THAN TO LET YOU DIE? YOU DISGUST ME YOU HORRIBLE MAN!" The flames in her eyes matched her hair.

Harry hung his head in shame but moved towards her. This time she didn't back away. "You're right, Ginny. I'm sorry. Come here." He held out his hands to her.

This time she took a teensy step back. "I know you, Harry. You're just saying that, then you're going to go off and give yourself up and I'm going to wake up to find a note on your pillow and the doorbell ringing saying you've been killed and all I got was a kiss on the forehead before you snuck out at 2:00am."

"Ginny, no. Never." He rushed towards her not giving her enough time to back away and grabbed her, pulling her towards him. He squeezed her so tight he was afraid he might hurt her, but the way she was squeezing back that didn't seem likely. He released her slightly and held her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply as they walked back toward the blanket. "Ginny, I love you so much, I would never do that to you. Not if I knew for sure I would die. I promise I will never leave you as long as I can help it. I would miss this body way too damn much."

He smiled broadly before pulling her even closer and kneeling them both down towards the blanket. Their tongues wrestled, each trying to give more. Harry moved his hands into her thick, fiery hair. God, how he loved her hair. He loved the way it smelled, like flowers, the familiar scent that followed her. He loved how it looked, how it felt when it rubbed against his shaven face.

As her hands moved up to his neck from under his arms he slid his hands slowly up the back of her shirt feeling her soft skin on his palms. How did she get it that soft? He moved his hands toward her bra, wanting to push that aside. _Thank God it's strapless_, he thought. He pulled it out from under her shirt as he stopped kissing her to look and take it all in. She wanted him and he knew. Her nipples were hard under her shirt and her face had the blazing look it had when she kissed him for the first time.

"Now, Harry. Now." He knew she meant business. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and her hands went automatically to his rock-hard pecs as their lips met fiercely. Their breathing was heavy as Harry's hands went for her shirt. He pulled it off and their lips parted only for that brief moment when it went over her head.

His hands went for her the button on her form-fitting jeans as she stuck her hands down his to grab his tight butt. They stopped kissing and Harry laid her down gently and kissed her forehead before moving down to pull off her jeans. He just couldn't wait any longer and pulled her lacy underwear off along with them, throwing them aside. Still wearing his pants, he let her be pleasured first. "Harry, wait."

"What could you possibly have doubts about, Ginny? We have three children."

"I know that. Come here." He crawled towards her and her delicate hands reached up and pulled his glasses off slowly. She set them aside. "There's those eyes I love." She reached up for his face and kissed each of his eyelids in turn. "I love you, Harry, now take me."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, then pecked her lips lightly teasing her. He kissed the space between her perfect collar bones. He moved his mouth to one nipple, then the other, gently caressing them with his tongue. He continued down her body placing his hands on her hips, he moved his head slowly to her stomach and left his face there for just a second to smell her skin and kissed it right above her belly button. Knowing what was next she closed her eyes, arched her back and let his tongue explore her. Although he was familiar, each time felt different. She moaned and he knew she was pleased. His hands caressed her thighs as he moved them towards her knees, lifting them higher for more room. When he finally moved back towards her upper half, she smiled eyes full of thanks.

Ginny sat up and looked into his eyes once more before putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. She pulled off his pants but left his striped boxers on. She sat on top of him. He closed his eyes and moaned. It was so close. _Those damn boxers_. She moved down and sat on his knees. He saw her hand move its way toward the hole in his boxers. _She is such a damn tease. Who am I kidding? This is bloody brilliant._ Harry held his breath as she touched him gently with just her forefinger, running it gently down his shaft. Slowly she moved one more finger on until she was holding him in her hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she smiled teasingly before moving her mouth down over his tip. She just licked him with the tip of her tongue before kissing him. Little by little he was finally in her mouth. She had her eyes open in concentration while his hands gripped the blanket and then her hair. He caressed her scalp, gently telling her where to go without being so direct.

She didn't want him to come quite yet so she pulled away and removed his boxers then grabbed his hips and lay down on top of him. His manhood was resting beneath her flat stomach. She kissed him deeply and rolled over onto her back. Her look told him to get on top of her, now. He put his hands under her knees, separating her just enough to rest his knees between her legs. Resting with his hands on either side of her shoulders, he taunted her by just touching the tip of himself to her. "Tell me what to do, Harry, what do you want?"

"Say my name, tell me something."

"I need you now, Harry Potter, please." Her voice was growing louder with impatience and her head glistened with sweat.

"Open for me, Ginny. Let me."

She spread her legs farther and reach down to let me in. She loved it when he did that so that his penis touched her hands gently as he moved inside her. He moved deeper in and she put her hands on his back. Moving his elbows down to the blanket he put his hands under the small of her back, sliding them towards her butt. He went deeper still and she arched her back to tell him where to go.

They moved together, eyes closed then open, kissing and moaning. She bit her lip and looked at him. She was ready, and so was he. They came together screaming so loud Harry thought for the briefest second that Ron could hear. Pushing his lover's brother and his best friend out of his mind, he closed his eyes and let his muscles relax, pulling out. It was strange, Harry thought, how the best sex they ever had came right after a shouting match. That was what he loved about Ginny, her passion in bed and out of it. He squeezed her close to him as she pulled the blanket up to cover them. She would never let him go.

"Never let go, Harry. Promise me you'll never let go."

"I promise." He kissed her hand and closed his eyes.

Author's note: This chapter was difficult yet easy to write. (That's an inside joke for anyone wondering.) Anyway, the end should remind you of "Titanic" ("Never let go, Jack." He even kisses her hand ). Foreshadowing? Read and see!


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You Because

Author's Note: Hey, HP lovers! Yes this is another chapter that gives meaning to the "M" rating and may be a little more graphic than the last one, but I promise you're going to love it. Don't forget to _**review**_, please!!

**Chapter Ten**

**I Love You Because…**

Hermione was in the kitchen with her back to the hallway scrubbing dishes when Ron walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist kissing her neck. He seemed to know that she was thinking about something that was upsetting her.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"I was thinking about Harry and Ginny," she replied, turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his back with her own resting against the sink.

"What about them?" he asked, even though his eyes told her he already knew.

"They're in trouble, Ron, and I'm worried. Harry's not thinking straight."

"What else is new?" At his insensitivity she slapped him with the back of her hand in the chest.

"Stop, this is serious. He talked to me before he took Ginny for a walk."

"And…" he looked deeper into her eyes, now really sensing something was rather wrong. "Hermione, what did he say? Tell me. What's he gonna do?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Harry's plan, whether Harry told her to keep it a secret or not. However, if there was anyone beside Ginny who could talk him out of it, it would be Ron. "He told me he wants to give himself up to Lucius to keep everyone else out of danger."

"Bloody git." He let go of Hermione and went over to sit on the couch, putting his forehead on his palm. "Doesn't he know we'd do anything other than let that happen?"

"We know we would, but you know how stubborn Harry is. You can't talk him out of anything without good reason. He knows we'll try too, that's why I'm surprised he told anyone." Now Hermione was sitting on the arm of the sofa with her legs across Ron's lap.

"You mean like gave himself up to Voldemort without telling any of us what he was doing?" He put his right arm around her waist and his left over her lap.

"Exactly. I'm glad he told me though, but I don't think he plans to tell Ginny, and I'm not sure it's our place to."

He looked up at her serious face in surprise. "You're joking."

"No, I really don't think it's right for us to tell Ginny. We can try to convince him to tell her, but it's not our place to do it ourselves."

"She's my sister, Hermione. If I know something like the fact that her husband, my best friend, is planning to basically kill himself I think she deserves to know." He was starting to sound harsh now, but Hermione knew how to play at that game.

"Ron, you're not thinking about this. That's not something you hear from other people."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should care. If we tell her it will only make things worse. If she hears it from someone other than him she'll know he's been keeping it from her, and she'll be twice as angry. He _needs_ to tell her himself." She put her left hand behind his head, using her right to turn his chin to face her. "If it was me, Ron, I'd want you to be honest with me. I'd be pissed if I heard it from Harry and Ginny instead."

This really seemed to hit home for Ron. "Okay, you're right." Relaxing a bit, he put his head back on her stomach, allowing her to stroke his hair until she slid her butt down onto his lap.

"You know," she said looking hungrily into his eyes, "I think they'll be gone for a while."

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips towards his. He looked into her brown eyes when he pulled away. "I love you, Hermione. You can't ever leave me because I'd die of a broken heart."

"I love the sentiment, but that's not possible, Ronald."

"It is. I thought you were the one to do all the research in the family. I've heard somewhere that what they call 'dying of a broken heart' actually just means that the person became so depressed that they couldn't eat and couldn't sleep and eventually died from that."

"This is really romantic, Ron."

"You started it."

"Who bloody cares who started it?" She stopped and smiled at him, and he smiled back. She touched her fingertips to his cheek, pushing them back so they went over his ears and through his hair. "I love you too, you know. Do you even know why?"

"I could guess." He flipped his hair in a jokingly sexy manner and batted his eyelashes, making her giggle. Then he stopped and took in her face, wanting to remember every dimple at the moment, every freckle, every inch of her brown eyes. It was amazing to him how everyone considered brown to be a boring color. He, however, found it charming in every way on his wife. Her eyes, her hair, her skin in the summer. Brown was gorgeous, not boring. "Tell me why, my love."

"Well there _is_ your devilishly handsome physique, but also the fact that you put everyone ahead of yourself. Actually, I take that back, it was your ability to overcome your selfish habits when you realized you loved me. You used to be selfish, but I became more important to you than yourself. The same way you became more important to me than myself."

"Gosh, Mione, that's deep." She nudged him.

"Shut up. Tell me why you love me, Ron. I need to hear you tell my why you'd die without me."

Before saying a word he reached for just a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. Once he had a pattern going of wrapping it around then unwrapping it he was able to look into her eyes and say, "I love to play with your hair. And other things." He smiled mischievously.

She reached up and put her hands on either side of his neck. "Really."

He put his hands on her upper back, where his mum always told him those bones were for sprouting wings when you were an angel. "You make me laugh, and you make my cry. I love that I can fight with you and know everything can still be okay. We're equals. No matter how smart you are, you never look down on me. You see my flaws and accept them. I love the way you hold my head when we're watching the fire and I rest it on your lap. I love the way you smell when I hug you and I breathe in your every scent. And even with all that, your magic skills are damn sexy."

His words having made Hermione cry, yet turn her on at the same time, she reached for his face and kissed him deeply. They never stopped while he put his left hand under her knee, keeping the other behind her back. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck and he lifted her up. He kicked open the door to the bedroom and lay her down slowly onto the soft mattress. He kicked off his own shoes and went over to take hers off slowly. She took all this in, smiling. Before walking over to her, he closed the door and turned around. He just looked at her for a moment, laying with her head buried in the enormously fluffy pillow. He didn't smile, just looked at her, memorizing everything. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to stand next to the bed.

The first thing Hermione did after sitting up Indian-style was reach for his belt, unbuckling it slowly, like the experienced temptress he had made her, the same way she made him love tenderly. It was amazing how they evened out each other's extremes. Once the belt was fully removed and thrown across the room, she reached up for his button and pulled his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. She put her hands on his sides and looked up at him before kissing his abs. Over the years he had become an amazing Quidditch player and developed some spectacular abs.

Pants still down around his knees, Ron pushed them off the rest of the way and moved himself over her. It was like he could hear fireworks inside his head as she reached for his hands and helped him slid his hands up under her bra. He cupped them as he bent down to kiss her passionately, sitting her up as he did so. Still kissing her, he moved his hands out from under her shirt and unbuttoned it rather quickly. When that nuisance was taken care of, he was able to reach behind her and unclasp the bra that he learned was red that day. God, he hoped she was wearing the matching see-through underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Leaving her pants on for the time being, he moved his head down towards her full breasts. She giggled as he did this. He knew it was because his semi-long red hair was tickling her neck. She put her hands behind his head as her nipples grew hard beneath his tongue.

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Take them off, they're like a prison." She was referring to her pants that were suffocating her need for him.

He did as he was told, working his way down, kissing random spots on her belly. Right after he kissed her right below her belly button, he undid the button on her pants and pulled down the zipper, which right beneath he could see the panties he was so desperately hoping to see. His two forefingers grabbed the belt loops right over her hips and glided the jeans down with ease. When her pants had joined his on the other side of the room, he bent down and kissed her right over the lace of her underwear. She moaned, he was teasing her so.

"Please," was all Hermione had to say for him to know it was time to take them off. After doing so, he tasted each of her thighs before gently spreading them and doing the same to each of her inner thighs right next to her most sensitive flesh. Her hands still gripping his head, she was beginning to pull his hair in ecstasy. He moved his head away and she grabbed for his hand. She took his first to fingers and glided them inside of her. Leaving them there, he reached up to kiss her mouth, enabling her to reach him. She was only able to glide her fingers over him once before he moved away out of her reach. He did that to tease himself, but also to finally give her the pleasure he knew she had been craving.

"RON!!!" she shouted as his mouth went to the precise spot she had wanted it to. Her hands were now gripping the bars on the headboard as she arched her back. One of her hands reached down to touch his face where he was exploring her. Pulling away, he took her hand and kissed her fingertips where she had touched herself. Smiling at this, she motioned for him to meet her at the head of the bed.

He knew that there was no time for her to explore him right now, but there would be later. Right now they needed each other. Hermione knowingly conveyed this to him as she sought out his amazingly blue eyes. Grabbing his back, she pulled him towards her to kiss him once more. Her fingers were digging into his back but he couldn't care less. Still kissing him, she squealed a little, meaning she was ready for him. She opened her legs for him and he plunged inside her. Normally he took it slow, but it was clear that neither intended for it to be that way this time.

Laying down right over her, he pulled her around so she was on up. Slowly she pulled her knees up to sit. Her eyes studied his while she grinded into him, trying to find just he right spot. As she did this, she used her fingertips to tickle the parts of their bodies where they met. He closed his eyes and moaned and she knew she hit a jackpot. Her hands went back to rest on her heels and she lay down as she knelt, pushing forward slowly, then, sat back up bounding forward to kiss him so they would be kissing when they climaxed together.

A couple hours later, Hermione opened her eyes with a start. Her head was nestled safely inside Ron's armpit and her leg was resting over his body. He hadn't woken up, but then there came a second scream which woke him immediately. Hermione grabbed the top sheet to wrap it around her as Ron reached for his boxers near the end of the bed. Hermione knew that the scream came from near the lake. "Ginny." Within seconds of Ron's head turning at the sound of his sister's name in such context there was a flash of green light.


	12. Chapter 11: Real Friends Forgive

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just want to thank my loyal readers, and those on my alerts list, you know who you are!! You guys rock and make every minute spent writing worth it. Please REVIEW though, guys!! I want to hear what you think!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Real Friends Forgive**

After dressing rapidly, not even sure they were wearing their own clothes, Ron and Hermione bounded down the stairs, and reaching the back door, threw it open wasting no time. There were constant spells being shot off. Once within earshot of the beach and the spells momentarily stopped, they heard Harry shout, "How could you do this to us you fucking bastard? I hate your God damned guts and I hope you die."

Ron and Hermione saw him stick his wand out and shove Ginny behind him. At the end of Harry's wand stood Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione immediately drew their wands behind Malfoy's back. "Malfoy, you great arse!" Ron shouted. "We fucking trusted you with our lives which was obviously a huge mistake." A glance at Ginny told him and Hermione that her wand had been shot to the back of the cave by an Expelliarmus someone had shot at her.

Hermione's eyes met Malfoy's and as she stared at him with great sadness and disappointment more-so than anger at the moment, she could have sworn his eyes could have exploded with tears at any moment. "Don't look at me like that, Granger. Did you honestly believe that I was helping you? No. I just mad you trust me so we could get the inside scoop on you lot. I've been helping my father the whole time."

"So it was all an act?" she asked. "You were never helping us and what about the way your dad treated you?"

"He knew you were there. The whole thing was his idea."

Harry spoke quietly in response to this sudden change in persona. This was the Malfoy they knew and hated. "Even your mum? Was she in on this too? Because I have to say, if she was, she could win an Academy Award for her acting."

"No, mum didn't know. I hate lying to her, but it had to be done to get to you lot."

Hermione just noticed Rodolphus Lestrange's still body on the ground and nudged Ron lightly on the arm. "You've got backup coming, I expect?"

"No," he spat. "I think I can handle you four."

"You do, do you?" said Ginny, still wandless.

"Yeah, Potter, I do."

"I beg to differ," Harry said as he rose his wand higher, the other two following suit, moving closer to Malfoy as they did so. "_Expelliarmus,_" he said simply.

With that, Malfoy's wand flew out of the cave and into the water. "You know, Potter, that's the second wand you've cost me?"

"Oh, boo hoo. Cry about it, why don't you?" Stepping in front of him after her husband's words, Ginny was the next to speak to the traitor.

"Draco, listen to me…"

"Ginny, what are you…"

"Shush, Harry. Malfoy, what about your son? Do you want to turn him into what your father made you? Don't you want a better life for him? What about your wife? You mother?"

Now, Malfoy's eyes were becoming even more pooled. He took a deep breath and sucked it up. "They'll be fine. I have to do this."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why do you have to do this? Who's making you, Malfoy?"

As his wife was talking, Ron met Harry's eyes, noticing that both Harry and his own sister were not only half-dressed, but dressed messily, and each of them had ruffled hair. They strangely resembled himself and Hermione, he realized, disgusted. He raised one eyebrow at Harry and smirked despite himself. Harry gave a look back that Ron understood to mean, _And you?_ Fighting the urge to laugh they looked away from each other. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Shut up, Granger."

"It's Weasley, you git," Ron stepped up to his wife's aide. "And NEVER, talk to her like that again." He put his wand to Malfoy's throat. Hermione put his hand on his back, signaling him to back down, that she was fine.

"It's okay, love," she looked at Ron then back at Draco. "'Sticks and stones,' Malfoy, 'sticks and stones.'"

"Back to business, here, people," Malfoy said. "Mrs. Potter, come with me." Normally Ginny liked when people called her Mrs. Potter because it was the name the love of her life had given her. This time, however, it was said with spite, and she did not appreciate that. The one life lesson she felt people needed to learn was, _Do NOT piss off Ginny Potter._

"You know, Malfoy," she said, backing up, "I don't think I will." Harry smirked as he realized what she was doing. That was his girl. Still backing up, she said, "I really think I'd much rather stay here. I prefer it much more than that shit-hole of a basement at your father's house. You know the one I mean, where they built a prison to hold innocent people hostage for ransom?" Giving it a shot she thought, _Accio wand!_ It shot up from a dark corner into her hand. Success.

"Shut your pie…" Malfoy started, but before he finished his sentence, Harry's fist came flying at his right eye and made contact rather brutally. Now that everyone except the enemy was in control of their wands, they towered over the bleeding Malfoy.

"Everyone grab my arm," Harry said, picking up Malfoy's wand. Together they turned to Disapparate, once more feeling that squeezing sensation while everything went black around them. Within seconds they arrived on the front steps of the Malfoy Manor. Ron, being the closest, pounded on the door with the side of his fist.

"Open the door you fucker!" Normally, Hermione's head would have whipped around at Ron's outburst like that, but today she let it slide, knowing he wouldn't swear like that unless he was on the verge of killing someone. That someone opened the door at that very second.

At the sight of four people gripping his son tightly, he scowled. "Glad to see I can trust you to take charge, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Father," he said weakly.

"Shut up, you worthless blob of a human being. I see threatening you does no good," Lucius spat as he kicked his son in the leg.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at each other for a moment, realizing that something was up. In one glance they silently exchanged the idea that maybe Malfoy wasn't to blame at all. They simultaneously shot their wands at Lucius and shouted four different spells. Hermione chose Petrificus Totalus, Harry used Levicorpus, Ginny used Stupefy, and Ron went with Expelliarmus. That left a Stupefied Lucius hanging wandless and solid as a board upside down in mid-air.

A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy was still unconscious and Draco was tied to a chair while the others went upstairs to find Narcissa. Harry was the first to knock on the door since she trusted him and knew him. "Narcissa? Are you here?"

Behind him he heard Ron hiss to Hermione, "They're on a first name basis?"

"Shut up, Ronald."

"Harry, dear. Is your wife alright?" Narcissa lay weakly on the bed, pale as snow, yet lifted her head in worry when she saw him. She thought it meant he had come to rescue Ginny.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm here and just fine."

Narcissa relaxed a little and Harry walked a little closer. "Narcissa, you need to tell us, please, what's going on. Draco completely turned on us this evening. We managed to Disarm him and bring him here, but not without a fight."

"Oh, no. He didn't listen, did he? Did Lucius hurt him for not succeeding?"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Hermione, stepping up next to Harry. Ginny and Ron were still waiting by the door, but soon walked over and stood next to their respective spouses. "What did your husband do to him?"

"Do NOT call him my husband," she hissed more harshly than intended. In a calmer voice she said, "That bastard told him that if he didn't tell him what you four were planning, he'd kill me."

"Why in God's name would he do such an awful thing?" asked Ginny, her face showing that she was clearly appalled that a husband could do such a thing to his wife. She secretly thanked Merlin that she found Harry. He would have slit his own throat before even threatening to kill her. She knew the same was true about her brother and Hermione. She looked over at Hermione whose face was identical to hers before turning back to face Narcissa and listen for an answer.

"Lucius is only kind to those who do what he wants and does it well. He doesn't care who you are. If you mess up, it's not a good thing in his book."

"Even his own flesh and blood?" Hermione asked, now ready to hurl at the thought. Ginny again thought of Harry, but this time in regards to how he treated their three children. They were loved by both parents, she knew. For a second time, Hermione had the same thoughts as Ginny about Rose and Hugo. Poor Draco only had one parent who loved him.

"Yes, dear…even his own flesh and blood."

Harry was thoroughly disgusted. "So, what? Draco just listened to him?" He realized that not following Lucius' orders meant Narcissa would die, so he finished with, "Couldn't he have done something else to protect you, and still help us at the same time?"

"Lucius is powerful, whether we want to believe that or not. He's not as powerful as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or even as powerful as you, Harry, but he gets his way. He finds people and gets the job done."

Remembering the many times he defeated Lucius Malfoy in the past, Harry said, "That's not true. What about the time he disappointed Voldemort by dropping my Prophecy? He didn't succeed then and he doesn't have to succeed now. I defeated him once and I'll do it again. Let us help you, Narcissa. Let us help Draco."

"If you think you can, Harry…" Her sentence was interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open, and beneath the doorframe stood a furious Lucius. Harry realized the spells over him must have been broken by their casters' lack of concentration due to the horror stories they were hearing. Ron, however, still had his wand. He was defenseless.

They heard someone bounding up the stairs and soon, Draco shoved past his father and ran over to his mother, hugging her then standing back up to face his father.

"Draco, you cowardly piece of crap." One look at Draco's face told anyone who cared to look that he hated his father with such a huge passion. Those tears that stung his eyes earlier by the beach were now streaming down his face.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!! MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE ALL YOU'VE DONE IS TALK DOWN TO ME! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? YOU MAKE ME WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" He moved closer to Lucius as he spat quietly, "The only thing that's kept me from hanging myself in the past fifteen years is my wife and child. If it weren't for them, you would have driven me to an early grave years ago. I hate your fucking guts, and I don't know why I ever listened to you." Lucius somehow looked less furious now, and just had a look of surprise on his face.

Draco turned to his four peers. "I'm so sorry, you four…"

To everyone's shock, Ron was the one to interrupt him. "You don't need to apologize. Your mum explained everything to us. I'm not saying you did the right thing," he paused to look at his best friend, sister, and wife for the go-ahead, which they granted by nodding, "but we understand. You wanted to protect your mum. Next time, mate, come to us first." Then, to the room's even greater general revelation, Draco strode over to Ron and hugged him as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Pulling away he said. "This means the world to me. I thought for sure I blew my chance of ever maintaining some sort of friendship with all of you."

Harry gripped his shoulder and said, "You had," he paused and Ginny smiled, "but you've just gained it back. Now, help us stop this shit-face," he whispered the last line, jerking his head toward Lucius, still standing in the doorway, seemingly unable to move.


	13. Chapter 12: I'll Stand By You

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is most likely the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it so far…look for a new story from me soon!

Disclaimer: --I do not own Harry Potter. Most of these characters are property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

--The song Harry sings to Ginny is called "I'll Stand By You." Words and music by Billy Steinberg, Tom Kelly, and Chrissie Hynde. Original recording by The Pretenders, re-made by Carrie Underwood.

--As Long as You're Mine is a song from "Wicked, The Musical," music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz. (Last few lines or so are based off of the end of that song.)

**Chapter Twelve**

**I'll Stand By You, As Long as You're Mine**

Everyone was still in Narcissa's bedroom, with Lucius laying Immobilized on the floor when there were numerous _CRACKs_ that came from downstairs. "Harry, where are you?"

"We're up here, Sirius," Harry shouted back to his godfather. A moment later, Sirius lunged through the door stepping over Lucius, and over to Harry, followed by George, Claire, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked them all.

"Harry sent a Patronus calling for help, little brother," George said, simply. "And since you said we could help, here we are."

"I asked them to come, Ron," Sirius told him. "I didn't know if Lucius would have called for backup as well by the time we got here."

"That's fine, thanks, Sirius, and everyone else." Harry looked around at all of them, just noticing who exactly had come. Seeing as there was no pressing danger at the moment, he walked over to Dean, Seamus and Luna. "Oi, how are you lot? It feels like Dumbledore's Army is back together again."

"We've never stopped being together, Harry. It's just, there hasn't been much danger," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. Harry grinned at the sound of it. It brought back memories. "Since Daddy died, I've been continuing to travel to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Unfortunately, business was held back because Nargles kept getting in the way."

They all laughed at this, even Malfoy. Hermione, however, opened her mouth to say something, then decided to shut it and laugh along with everyone else. She, too, had missed Luna.

"Seamus, how's your mum? We heard from Ginny's parents that she's not doing so well."

"She's actually doing loads better. She's got a few years left in her, we think. By the way, Neville said he wanted to be here but he's stuck at Hogwarts."

"That's right where he should be," Hermione said matter-of-factly. The other three nodded their heads in agreement. They trusted Neville to be there with their children. It didn't hurt that Minerva McGonagall was still Headmistress.

Ginny walked over to Harry and took his hand. He knew by her touch that there was something wrong. She squeezed harder and Harry noticed that there were Death Eaters flying outside the window on broomsticks. They all ran out of the room and went downstairs, leaving Lucius where he was. Still gripping Ginny's hand, unwilling to let her out of his sight, he aimed his wand at the front door and she turned at his left on a 90-degree angle. Ron stood facing outward at his back, and Hermione was gripping Ron's hand to Harry's right. They all jumped as the door in the kitchen banged open and there a was shouting.

A great, booming voice shouted, "They're by the front door. I can smell the fear." They weren't afraid, though. They had each other's backs, which was more than the enemy could say. Travers and Yaxley came running towards them, Harry immediately Stupefying Travers, leaving Ginny to Yaxley. More Death Eaters Apparated out of nowhere as other shouting matches from other members of the D.A. and the Order fought elsewhere were heard ringing through the halls.

Harry didn't even recognize half of the new Death Eaters. Harry figured there must have been a mass breakout from Azkaban as well that had slipped through the hands of the Ministry. That thought was confirmed by the look on Hermione's face. He saw Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. fighting Sirius and losing. Then, a couple of the men that Harry didn't recognize came bounding towards him and Ginny and he felt his hand wrenched away from hers. "HARRY!" she shouted, stretching her hand towards him as she was pulled away into battle.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline Harry ran towards her, firing a spell at some huge man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Behind him, Bill and Fleur came running through the front door followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley and then Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang. Harry very briefly smiled at their loyalty and continued to battle.

Harry ducked under flashes of light then remembered he shoved his Invisibility Cloak under his jacket on the way out the door. He threw it on, not being noticed by anyone. He ran up behind the Death Eater fighting Ginny. Ginny had just narrowly missed a flash of green light. Infuriated, Harry shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and the Death Eater crumpled to the floor. Ginny knew it was him, but she seemed to be the only one that was aware of his presence. Thinking Ginny defeated his companion, another Death Eater, female this time, began to battle her. Sirius, also unaware that Harry was feet away from him, tried to help Ginny by attacking the woman from behind. She heard him mutter "Sec…" and ducked before the "…tumsempra" and the spell hit Ginny squarely in the chest.

Sirius stopped dead, unable to believe what he had just done. "GINNY! NOOOOOOO!" Tears burst from Harry's eyes as he looked at his wife's bloody body laying helpless on the ground. Not caring about anything else, Ron and Hermione rushed over. "RON GO BACK AND FIGHT! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!"

"No, Harry, she's my sister!"

"Fight for her, then, Ron!" Realizing that his other siblings and parents were fighting harder because of Ginny, he ran off to join them. Hermione, however, stayed where she was and began muttering spells up and down Ginny's body. Harry moved behind her and held her head in his lap, his tears spilling onto her forehead. He looked up momentarily at Sirius who was still standing in one spot.

"Sirius, get out of the bloody way if you're just going to stand there," Harry shouted. Snapping out of his reverie, Sirius walked over to Harry and knelt next to him.

"Harry," Hermione stopped casting spells. "We have to get her into the hallway where no one's fighting. I'll stay with her, you go fight. If you're with her, you're just going to bring the trouble back her way. They want you."

Realizing his best friend was right, Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on the lips, resting his there for a moment. Then he spoke softly to her. "Ginny, I love you, you can't leave me. Don't leave James, Al and Lily. They need you, love. Be the strong woman I know you are." Still bawling like a baby he turned to Hermione. "Fix her."

"I'll try, Harry, now go." With one last look at Ginny he took off towards the nearest Death Eater with Sirius close behind. Harry saw a huge man fighting Cho by herself and went over to help.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted. Cho turned to his tear-filled face and frowned. Not able to look her in the eye, he ran towards where Claire was fighting Crabbe and Cho went in the other direction. He shot some spells without actually thinking about what they were. He was so angry he was taking out any Death Eater to cross his path. He shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" at one that tried to shoot a spell at Luna. He noticed that Ron narrowly missed a flash of green. The face turned as Ron ran away to another angle and Harry saw that it was Pansy Parkinson. Across the room, Draco noticed her too.

"BITCH!" He ran at her and Stunned her. He looked down at her now-helpless eyes and said fiercely, "After everything you knew my father had done to me, you joined them?" He kicked her as he strode over to Goyle. This time it wasn't the adult Goyle, it was Gregory. The two engaged in battle and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Malfoy. All his friends went bad. It must have taken courage to part from the peer pressure. Harry silently thanked God for Draco's wife, Marissa, as he turned and started to fight someone new.

About an hour later everything had calmed down. With only a deep gash on his arm, he stepped over bodies of dead and stunned Death Eaters who would no doubt be receiving the Kiss from any of the few Dementors remaining in Azkaban. None of their side was down, except one.

"Harry." Harry turned around at the familiar voice. "Harry, I'm so sorry." Tears leaked ever so slowly from Sirius' pain-filled eyes. His tears did not match the waterfall that had been pouring from Harry's eyes for the last hour. Harry ignored him and ran towards Ginny and Hermione. They were soon met by the rest of the Weasley family. They and the members of the D.A. and the Order, however, kept slightly back as Harry went towards his wife. He slid down next to her and grabbed her hand. Sirius came up, put pillows behind Ginny's head, looked at Harry solemnly, and walked away.

"Ginny, my sweet angel, please open your eyes." He looked at Hermione. "How did you do?"

"I managed to stop the worst of the bleeding. I've conjured bandages and put them around her stomach and chest. We need to get her to St. Mungo's, but we shouldn't move her just yet." She looked up at Ron. "Ron, would you please send a Patronus to Professor McGonagall asking her to have Dilys Derwent get a Healer over here immediately?"

Ron kissed his wife's forehead, silently thanking her for being so calm and helpful for his sister, while he ran off to do as she asked. Meanwhile, Harry looked back down at Ginny and moving his legs out from underneath him, he lay down next to her. Everyone was looking down at him, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know he wasn't ever leaving her side again. He closed his eyes and put his lips to her ear. "_I'll stand by you, I'll staaand by you. I won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone, you won't be on you own. I'll stand by you." _He sang their song quietly into her ear then kissed her forehead. He heard Mrs. Weasley sniffle and Mr. Weasley held his wife.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron comforting the crying Hermione. He knew he must have looked silly. Sirius was sitting against the wall in fetal position, covering his face. George and Claire were huddled silently in the shadows next to Bill and Fleur, who was also crying silently. Most of them were bruised or bleeding a little. They had once again come to fight for him. Why couldn't he be the one who wouldn't wake? Why Ginny? The rest of the D.A. stood to the side, giving the friends and family room to worry. Just then, Healer Hart from St. Mungo's walked through the front door, being let in by Draco.

She approached the area where Harry was laying with Ginny. "Harry," Hermione stepped up next to him. "Harry, you have to let the Healer get to her." She tugged at his shoulders and he kissed Ginny's forehead before tearing himself painfully away.

He didn't know what to do. He knew the Healer needed room to work her magic, so he went over to Sirius and hugged him tightly. Unable to believe that Harry could possibly even want to come within feet of him after what he had done, he hugged his godson back tightly and fresh tears sprung from both pairs of eyes. Pulling away, Sirius worked up the nerve to speak. "Harry, you know I meant for that to be the Death Eater."

"I know," were the only two words Harry could muster.

"You know, Harry, if she doesn't make it, you don't ever have to speak to me again. I would understand."

After these words Harry was able to look up into Sirius' eyes and speak clearly. "Sirius. I've waited twenty-five long years for you to come back into my life, thinking that you never would. I couldn't stop talking to you, and Ginny wouldn't want me to. I actually think she'd be quite angry with me if I let an accident get in the way of us ever speaking again. Yeah, I know it was an accident. I know there's no way in hell you'd ever hurt Ginny on purpose. Same way you'd never hurt me. Although, I wish it had been me," he said painfully, looking over at Ginny's helpless body being examined by the Healer. Before Sirius could answer, Draco walked over.

"Harry, I don't know if you've noticed, but all the Death Eaters have been taken away by Ministry Officials. That's where Thomas and Finnigan have gone. The Death Eaters will be administered the Kiss tonight at midnight." Draco looked at Harry's face and felt he needed to say more. "You know, Harry, once upon a time, I survived this curse just fine." Harry's heart filled with guilt at the memory of the spell he had accidentally cast on Draco in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Right, but when I cast that, I didn't know what it did, so I'm sure it was less powerful." He didn't look at Sirius as he said this.

"Yeah, but…"

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called, "Healer Hart is finished, you can come back."

Harry scrambled up and rushed to Ginny's side, lifting her hand to his lips before glancing up at Healer Hart for an explanation.

"She's going to be fine, Mr. Potter," Healer Hart said. "That was a really powerful spell, but the damage was repairable thanks to Mrs. Weasley's quick thinking," she nodded towards Hermione.

"Can I take her home?"

"Yes, I daresay you can, Mr. Potter." She smiled at his relief-stricken face. "Good night, all. I hope I can assume I won't be seeing any of you soon, at least in the hospital halls?"

"I sure hope so, Healer," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered the woman through the entrance to the foyer. "Thank you very much for coming so quickly, so late at night. We really appreciate it."

The healer left and Molly came back in the other room as Harry was picking up Ginny, preparing to Apparate back to Bay Bluff. He looked around the room at everyone, his eyes last stopping on Cho. She looked at him, carrying his wife. She was thinking about how right they looked together. She was glad things never worked out with her and Harry. He loved Ginny with every fiber of his being, and that was made quite plain every time she saw them together.

Harry thanked them all for helping, promising to keep in touch.

Once they were back at Bay Bluff and Ginny was settled into hers and Harry's bed with him right there next to her every minute, Hermione brought up a tray with coffee and a few cookies. "Thought you might be hungry." She stood next to Harry and put her hand on his head, then to his cheek, looking thoughtfully into his face. "Healer Hart said she's going to be fine, Harry."

"I know, Hermione, it just scared me so much. I can't describe the feeling in my gut when I saw Sirius' spell hit her."

"That was Sirius?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, he was trying to hit that cowardly bitch who ducked."

"I see, and are you okay? I mean, are you and Sirius okay?"

"I think so. Ginny wouldn't want me to blame him."

"I think you're right about that," Hermione smiled at how much Harry had matured. Back when they were at Hogwarts, he would have taken ages to forgive his godfather. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry lay back down next to Ginny, snuggling under the covers, and nestling his face into the space between her neck and shoulders, just listening to her breathe. He kissed her neck and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her stomach, and his legs tangled with hers.

He woke to sunlight streaming through the bedroom. When he opened his eyes he saw Ginny staring at him. "Thank God," he said aloud.

She spoke to him, barely audible. "Who are you and why are you in my bed?"

He sat up with a bolt. "WHAT?! Ginevra Molly Potter, are you telling me you don't know who I am? Please love," he wrapped his arms around her, "tell me you know me. I swear I'll throw myself out that window if you don't."

She smiled. "Gotcha."

He let out his breath that had been residing in his throat for the last minute and a half. "Dammit, Ginny, don't do that. That's not funny."

"Aww, poor baby." She grabbed his head and pulled it towards her. She kissed him passionately and he gave in, moving over her. He moved his hands under her back arching it towards him. He didn't think she was strong enough to make love to him yet, but he wanted her to know how happy he was. From that moment on he was going to be next to her. He could never let her out of his sight ever again. Not only because he wanted to protect her, but because he didn't want to ever stop looking at her. "Know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine, Ginny."

"I know, Harry. I know."

He looked at her for a moment. She had a look on her face he hadn't really seen before. He closed his arms tight around him, and she snuggled closer to him. "What is it?"

"It's just...for the first time I feel..._safe_."


End file.
